


Table For One

by SamuelE8688



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Essstörung, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelE8688/pseuds/SamuelE8688
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ist nach London zurückgekehrt, nur um herauszufinden, dass der John, den er zurück gelassen hat sich geändert hat. Warum verbringt er soviel Zeit alleine in Cafés, isst kaum etwas, hinkt wieder? Warum ist er so beige? Sherlock realisiert langsam, dass das nicht so leicht wird, wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Das ist die übersetzte Geschichte, die im Original von SilentAuror geschrieben wurde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Table For One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077452) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



> Die Story ist von mir in drei Teile zerlegt worden, und ich habe sie schon übersetzt. Teil zwei und drei sind allerdings noch in einer Form, in der man diese Geschichte höchstwahrscheinlich nicht erkennen würde. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich up-zu-daten 
> 
> ...und wie immer, besitze ich keinerlei Rechte an dieser Geschichte, oder an den Personen, oder ...
> 
> ...und wie immer, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!
> 
> Dies ist die genehmigte Übersetzung einer Geschichte, die SilentAuror geschrieben hat. Das Original ist unter folgendem Link zu finden:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1077452

Table For One

 

Das gleiche Café, schon wieder. Erwartungsgemäß. Es ist ein Dienstag, mitten am Nachmittag. Offensichtlich, ist das die angemessene Zeit für diese Art von Dingen.

 

Dienstag: Zeitung (Kreuzworträtsel, zu einfach für ihn, aber er löst es spielerisch, als ob es eine verpflichtende Beschäftigung für den Nachmittag ist, nachdem die richtigen Nachrichten gelesen sind). Tasse Kaffee, schwarz, ohne Zucker. Er bevorzugt eigentlich Tee, aber er mag ihren Tee nicht. Sie haben nur ein einziges Angebot. Einen minderwertigen Schwarzen Tee Verschnitt, in Teebeutel, der stärker nach dem Papier und der Gerbsäure schmeckt, als nach richtigem Tee. John gibt nur Milch in seinen Tee, so, dass auch der Zucker keine Rettung bietet, um den Geschmack auszugleichen. Deshalb Kaffee. 

 

Sein Stift schwebt über zweiunddreißig senkrecht – Tanz auf dem Vulkan, John, Kreuzworträtsel mit einem Füller – aber sein Blick ist auf eine entferntere Distanz gerichtet. Er sitzt in dem gleichen Bereich, den er immer auswählt. Er hat keinen bestimmten Platz, aber er bevorzugt die Mitte des Cafés, entlang der südlichen Außenwand. Er sitzt immer in Blickrichtung der Fenster, oder des Eingangsbereiches (Kampftraining), was es für mich einfacher macht.

 

Ich lege das Fernglas für einen Moment zur Seite und frage mich über was er nachdenkt. Nichts bestimmtes, wie es schien. Immer nur das gleiche, blicklose Starren. Mein Handy summt in der Manteltasche. Ein Text von meinem Bruder. Ich lese verärgert, verüble die Unterbrechung.

 

Stellst du ihm schon wieder nach?  
Wie lange planst du dies aufrecht zu erhalten?  
Sicherlich wäre es einfacher, einfach mit ihm zu reden.

 

Gelöscht. „Sicherlich wäre es einfacher, dich einfach da raus zu halten, und irgendetwas wichtigeres zu finden, um das du dich kümmern kannst“, brumme ich vor mich hin. Bringe das Fernglas wieder vor die Augen, und sehe, dass sich John´s Position nicht geändert hat. (Warum sitzt er hier nur so herum? Ich verstehe es nicht.) Vergangenen Dienstag war es das Gleiche. Genauso wie es letzten Donnerstag in dem anderen Restaurant war. Er saß alleine an einem Tisch nahe an der Wand, Gesicht zum Eingang, stocherte in seinem Essen herum, und starrte in den Raum, auf die Stelle, dessen Platz der gegenüberstehende Stuhl einnahm. Irgendwann gab er das Essen auf, und ging nach Hause.

 

Er verlässt seine Wohnung selten in diesen Tagen; es ist schwierig geworden etwas über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen, wenn er immer im Haus bleibt. Er arbeitet nicht, oder hat nicht in den letzten zwei Wochen, wie es schien. (Was tut er? Warum schleicht er so herum, so wie jetzt?)

 

Es ist verwirrend, und ich verabscheue es mich verwirrt zu fühlen. Diese Verwirrung ist der Grund für mein Zögern. (Verabscheue es, das Mycroft weiß, dass ich zögere.)

Offensichtlich ist die Situation nicht so klar, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Habe mir vorgestellt ihm wissen zu lassen, dass ich lebe, und wieder in London bin, einfach so, wahrscheinlich (ziemlich sicher) ist eine schmerzhaft lange Erklärung erforderlich, die in gewissen Ärger ausarten wird, so wie ich John kenne (und ich glaube, dass ich ihn kenne), aber letztendlich würde er erfreut sein mich zu sehen, und vielleicht würden wir dann zum Chinesen gehen. Gerade wie in den vergangenen Tagen. Ich habe diese Tage ziemlich vermisst, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich könnte gehen und alleine essen, so wie ich es die letzten drei Jahre, ein Monat, und zwei Tage gemacht habe, aber ich habe vor allem auch John vermisst. 

Ich dachte, dass er vielleicht verheiratet, oder irgend so etwas, wäre. Habe es befürchtet. Das er in einem Krankenhaus, oder einer schöneren Klinik arbeiten würde. Was, genau, bedeutet es, wenn er den ganzen Tag in seiner Wohnung herumhängt, oder mitten am Tag mit dem Kreuzworträtsel der Times kämpft?

 

Diese Fragen führen zu weiteren Fragen. Wenn er nicht zur Arbeit geht wie kann er sich selbst durchbringen? Ich habe nie viel über Geld nachgedacht, bevor ich mit John zusammen gelebt habe, damals habe ich jedoch realisiert, wieviel sich die meisten Leute damit beschäftigten. Er hat sich um unsere Finanzen gekümmert, was bedeutete, dass ich nie diese unerfreuliche Erfahrung machen musste kein Geld zu haben, und um deswegen zu Mycroft gehen zu müssen.

John regelte es so, dass immer Geld da war, irgendwie, und ich nie darüber nachdenken musste. Er organisierte all diese Sachen: Lebensmittel, kümmerte sich um sauberes Geschirr, um davon essen zu können (er nötigte mich oft genug dazu es abzuwaschen; allerdings gab es auch Grenzen wegen dem sauberen Geschirr, besonders weil er so besessen war wegen dem Geschirrspülen), das wir beide saubere Kleidung zum Anziehen hatten, das die Glühbirnen gewechselt wurden, und das der Müll am richtigen Tag rausgestellt wurde. Er motzte und teilte mir konsequent, und in seinem besten militärischen Ton (welchen ich immer irgendwie mochte, und weshalb ich es dann auch machte, und worüber ich mich dann freute) mit, was ich erledigen sollte, unser Leben funktionierte ziemlich gut. Korrektur: mein Leben, Singular.

Wir hatten ein Leben geteilt, das sehr gut funktioniert hat. Es ist seinem Bedürfnis Befehle zu geben, und die Kontrolle über seine Umgebung zu haben entgegen gekommen. Er würde heimgekommen sein, würde alles in Ordnung gebracht haben (oder mich dazu gebracht haben es zu tun), um sich dann hinzusetzen, zufrieden mit allem, und um sich dann in die Zeitung zu vertiefen, oder um sich wirklich abscheuliche Fernsehsendungen anzuschauen, oder er würde mich dazu gebracht haben etwas zu kochen (oder öfter noch, er würde etwas gekocht haben und mich dazu gezwungen haben etwas zu essen). Er hat es gemocht, daheim zu sein, gemütlich in seinem eigenen kleinen Reich. 

Und jetzt ist er hier, trägt einen Pulli, der schon sauberere Tage gesehen hat (und obwohl es noch akzeptabel ist diesen in der Öffentlichkeit zu tragen, ist es nicht sein gewöhnlicher Standard), seine Haare ein bisschen zu lang für seinen üblichen Geschmack, trinkt schlecht schmeckenden Kaffee in einem nichtssagendem Café, umgeben von Fremden und Hintergrundgeräuschen. Ich verstehe es nicht.

 

Ich hatte gedacht ihn sofort anzusprechen, gleich, wenn ich ihn wieder sehen würde. Ich habe seine momentane Adresse von Mycroft bekommen (habe es gehasst, um den Gefallen bitten zu müssen, aber es waren zu viele J. Watson im Telefonbuch um alle anrufen zu können, und seine alte Mobilfunknummer war nicht mehr aktuell), und habe mir gedacht einfach mal vorbei zu schauen, konnte mich aber nicht entscheiden wann der beste Zeitpunkt wäre. Sicherlich ist er tagsüber in der Arbeit. Und am Abend, was? 

Nichts kam mir in den Sinn, als ich versucht habe mir sein soziales Leben vorzustellen. Gewöhnlich hatte er sich mit ein paar Kumpels von seinem Rugby-Team noch aus seiner Uni-Zeit getroffen, allerdings nie öfters als einmal alle zwei Monate, oder so. Stamford vielleicht?

Sie waren alle nicht so nahe stehend. Molly? Nein, sie war meine Verbündete, nicht John´s, und die Tatsache, dass sie sich kaum daran erinnerte, das er mit im Zimmer war, wenn ich auch da war, geschweige seines Namens, erzeugte in ihm noch nie besonders viel Zuneigung ihr gegenüber. 

Nicht Harry; soviel ich weiß. Nicht ihre Eltern. Nicht viel Liebe da. Vater Alkoholiker, Mutter abgestumpft, keine weiteren erwähnenswerten Familienangehörige. Andere Ärzte? Keine Ahnung. Freundin dann. Würde ich annehmen. Letztendlich habe ich entschieden draußen auf ihn zu warten, bis er die Wohnung verlassen würde, beginnend um acht Uhr morgens. Es war eine lange Warterei.

Er hat die Wohnung nicht verlassen, bis ungefähr um eins am Nachmittag und dann auch nur um langsam zu Tesco zu gehen, leicht hinkend, wieder einen Gehstock benutzend. Ich hatte daran gedacht hinterher zu laufen, zu rufen, um ihn einzuholen, aber die Präsenz des Stockes ließ mich anhalten. (Warum hinkt er? Ich habe ihn geheilt, vor Jahren!) Das war ... verstörend. Ich habe mich so seltsam, wegen des Anblickes seines Gehstockes gefühlt, so, dass ich mich um entschieden habe, und nicht, so wie ich vorgehabt habe, hinter ihm herzulaufen, sondern beschlossen habe erst noch einmal abzuwarten. 

 

Seitdem bin ich ihm gefolgt, habe versucht den besten Moment zur Selbstoffenbarung zu ermitteln bis es ungünstiger weise immer länger gedauert hat. Ich habe gedachte, dass dieser Moment sich ganz klar selbst zu erkennen geben würde, was bis jetzt allerdings nicht geschehen ist.

 

Mycroft hat sich teilweise recht nervig wegen dem allen benommen. Natürlich hat er mich gesehen, als ich John verfolgt habe, mich hinter den Büschen auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite verborgen hatte, unter den Markisen und in Eingangsbereichen von Läden herumlungerte, darauf wartend, dass John aus der Apotheke, oder der Untergrundbahn erscheinen würde. Seine Routine variiert wenig, er geht zum gleichen Café und Lebensmittelladen und zum gleichen Zeitungsstand. Und manchmal hat er seine Wohnung für ein paar Tage nicht verlassen. (Ich hasse diese Tage; habe keine Ahnung was er dann tut, so ganz alleine.) Keine Freundin, anscheinend. (Bin nicht sicher, warum sich das so erleichternd anfühlt. Denn eigentlich, wenn er eine Freundin hätte, wäre das eine zusätzliche Quelle für Informationen. Genau genommen.) 

 

War enttäuscht, dass er aus Baker Street ausgezogen ist. Dachte, er würde liebevolle Erinnerungen damit verbinden. Vielleicht war es ihm doch nicht so viel Wert, wie ich gedacht hatte? (Wird meine Wiederkehr dann so etwas wie eine lästige Erinnerung an eine Vergangenheit sein, die er zurückgelassen hat, nachdem er so entschlossen einen Strich darunter gezogen hatte?) Dieser Gedanke lässt mich innehalten. Andererseits erscheint er aber auch nicht richtig akklimatisiert, in seinem neuen Leben ohne mich. Man würde angenommen haben, dass er einen kompletten Neustart gemacht hätte. Über Mycroft´s Überwachungsmöglichkeiten habe ich ermittelt, das John seit meiner Beerdigung nicht mit Lestrade in Kontakt getreten ist. (Mycroft hat sich wie eine Furie aufgeführt, als er entdeckt hat, dass ich mir Zugang zu seinen gespeicherten Aufnahmen genehmigt hatte, aber sein Zorn war irrelevant. Die Daten waren nötig.) Aber was hat er dann die ganze Zeit gemacht?

 

Das Bedürfnis zu verstehen ist vertrackt. Die Tatsache, dass John so schwierig zu interpretieren ist, ist noch schlimmer. Es ist John. Ich kenne ihn. Das alles sollte nicht so undurchsichtig sein, nicht für mich. Vielleicht ist die Antwort, die Antwort, zu der ich langsam gezwungen werde sie zu akzeptieren, ist vielleicht, dass ich ihn gar nicht mehr kenne. Oder schlimmer noch, vielleicht noch nie gekannt habe. 

 

Hasse diese Selbstzweifel. John war eins von den Dingen auf die ich mich am meisten gefreut habe wenn ich wieder zurückkehren würde. London, Fälle, lokale Straftaten, zu viel Tee und Takeaway, und in jedem Blickwinkel, John. Ich wollte das zurück haben. Aber John schien nur noch ein Schatten seines vormaligen Selbst, und London schien nass und grau, sogar meine Arbeit verblasst im Kontrast.

 

Mein Handy klingelt in meiner Manteltasche, lenkt mich ab. Es gibt nur eine einzige Person, die diese Nummer hat; habe es bis jetzt noch nicht einmal Lestrade mitgeteilt, dass ich wieder zurück bin. Ich wollte damit warten, bis es John weiß. (Dies verzögert alles, zu meiner Entrüstung.) Es kann deshalb nur Mycroft sein. Möchte es am liebsten ignorieren aber wenn ich nicht ran gehe wird er mir einfach ein Auto vorbeischicken. Tief seufzend, und so unfreundlich wie möglich nehme ich das Gespräch an. „Was willst du?“

Mycroft übergeht meine Rüpelhaftigkeit. „Du könntest es durchaus in Betracht ziehen einfach rein zu gehen um mit ihm zu reden. Das wird jetzt schon lächerlich. Sogar meine Mitarbeiter genieren sich für dich.“

„Das geht sie überhaupt nichts an!“, schnappe ich zurück. „Du solltest sie für ihre Indiskretion maßregeln!“

Mycroft lacht schnaubend. „Sie denken, dass du absolut verzweifelt in ihn verliebt bist, weißt du? Sie denken, dass du nicht die Nerven dazu hast es ihm zu sagen.“

Das reduziert mich zu sprachloser Empörung. „Was? Das ist völlig und vor allem komplett ungerechtfertigt. Und falsch noch dazu. Ich warte einfach auf eine günstige Gelegenheit!“

Mycroft lacht immer noch, gemein. „Du bestätigst es gerade. Ehrlich, Sherlock, es ist mitleiderregend. Du fängst schon an wie ein Penner auszusehen. Geh rein, und sage hallo. Was ist das Schlimmste das passieren könnte?“

 

Ich knurre und beende das Gespräch. Absurd! Seine Mitarbeiter sind ein Haufen tratschender Schulmädchen, und nicht der MI5. Sie sollten alle gefeuert werden. Ich stelle das Handy auf lautlos und debattiere mit mir selber, bewusst, dass Mycroft irgendwo, und irgendwie beobachtet. (Kreuzworträtsel halbfertig: aufgegeben.) Blättert schnell zwei Seiten weiter, schaut nicht wirklich was er macht, dann faltet er die Zeitung abrupt zusammen und steht langsam und steif auf. 

Er ist dabei das Lokal zu verlassen. (Vielleicht ist jetzt der Augenblick. Nein. Noch nicht. Erst wenn er raus kommt.) Ich schaue ihm dabei zu, wie er seine Jacke (seine alte, die schwarze mit den Ellbogen- und Schulterpatches) anzieht, und wie er schwerfällig zum Ausgang hinkt. Sein schlimmes Bein bewegt sich nur widerwillig nach der langen Ruhepause. Die Café -Tür geht auf. Das ist es. Ich nehme das Fernglas runter, und versenke es in meiner linken Manteltasche, trete unter der Markise hervor, und überkreuze die Straße. 

Er hat sich mittlerweile schon umgedreht, hinkt in die südliche Richtung. Ich bin noch sechs Meter von ihm entfernt, ich halte an. „John.“

 

Er verlangsamt, aber dreht sich nicht um, hält nicht an. Nur ein kleines Zögern, dann strafft er seine Schultern und hinkt weiter.

Verständnislos rufe ich noch einmal. (Sicherlich hat er mich schon beim ersten Mal gehört?) „John!“ 

Er erstarrt. Ich mache zwei lange Schritte, halte an, warte. Langsam dreht er sich herum. Seine Augen werden groß und ich fühle wie sich meine Kehle zuschnürt. Er greift sich mit der Hand, die, die nicht den Stock hält, an die Brust, atmet keuchend. „Nein.“ Er dreht sich wieder um, und geht zu meiner absoluten Verwirrung einfach weiter.

 

Ich bin so durcheinander, dass ich einen Moment brauche, um mich wieder zu erholen, und ich deshalb einfach, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, stehen bleibe. (Was? Was meinte er mit, ‘nein‘?)  
Also gut. Wenigstens kommt er nicht weit mit seinem Stock und seiner üblichen Ablehnung Taxi´s zu benutzen, außer wenn ich angeboten hatte zu bezahlen, was ich immer machte. Ausgenommen, wenn ich vergessen hatte Geld mitzunehmen, natürlich. Ich komme wieder zu mir, und laufe ihm hinterher. Dieses Mal warte ich bis ich auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm bin, dann berühre ich seine Schulter und sage leicht atemlos, „John! Warte!“

 

Er stoppt wieder, schaut aber so erschrocken, dass ich plötzlich davon überzeugt bin, dass er mich das erste Mal gar nicht gesehen hat, oder ... es nicht geglaubt hat?  
Das sind die einzigen beiden Möglichkeiten. Er geht nicht weiter, und es scheint so, als ob er zum Atmen aufgehört hat. Ich stehe einfach nur da, meine mittlerweile schon wackelige Überzeugung, wegen diesem Zusammentreffen verflüchtigt sich immer mehr. Ich warte, dass er etwas sagt, irgendetwas, nur um irgendeine Reaktion auszulösen.  
Sein Mund verzieht sich, die Zunge kommt zum Vorschein und berührt seine Lippen seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. Und dann, wechselt er die Farbe wird weiß wie ein Bettlaken und kollabiert direkt vor meinen Füßen, sein Gehstock klappert neben ihn auf dem Bürgersteig.

 

Mit einem kleinen bestürzten Aufschrei falle ich auf meine Knie. „John!“

 

Er ist ohnmächtig. Ich finde seinen Puls, viel zu schnell für einen Mann seines Alters und für so einen begrenzten Umfang an physikalischer Aktivität. Ich habe ihn geschockt. Sein Herzschlag ist schnell und schwach – erschreckend schwach realisiere ich.  
Meine Erfahrung mit menschlichen Körpern ist spezieller mit Leichen nicht so sehr mit lebenden Körpern, aber sogar ein Laie kann erkennen, dass sein Puls viel zu schwach ist.  
Ich schaue auf, suche nach einer von den vielen verborgenen Kameras, von denen ich weiß, dass sie in jeder Straße dieser Nation sind, und wahrscheinlich auch in vielen anderen. Mycroft, denke ich gereizt an meinen Bruder, jetzt wäre eine günstige Gelegenheit für einen sich einzumischenden Wichtigtuer.

 

Ein schwarzes Auto erscheint innerhalb von einer Minute, entlässt zwei schwarz gekleidete Agenten und einen Typen der mit einer weißen Jacke bekleidet ist. Sie ignorieren mich, heben John´s hingestreckte Form auf, und verfrachten ihn auf den Rücksitz des Wagens. Es wird mir erlaubt mit einzusteigen, und sein Handgelenk festzuhalten. „Krankenhaus“, sagt der eine der Agenten zu dem anderen, und der Wagen setzt sich in Bewegung.

 

„Welches Krankenhaus?“, frage ich. Sie antworten nicht. „Nicht St. Bart´s“, verlange ich, obwohl ich nicht weiß ob sie überhaupt irgendetwas, was ich sage als autoritär betrachten. „Sind Sie sicher, dass er in ein Krankenhaus muss?“, füge ich noch hinzu, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie mir auch darauf keine Antwort geben würden. 

 

Sie tun es nicht. Aber einer der Agenten murmelte in sein Handy, und neigte seinen Kopf dann missbilligend in meine Richtung, irgendetwas zu dem Fahrer sagend. Sie fahren jedoch an St. Bartholomew´s vorbei, nach Holborn zum Royal London.  
Das ist besser. John hatte Krankenhäuser so schon nicht gemocht, und würde wahrscheinlich nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein sich jetzt in einem zu befinden. (Nicht das er sich in einem anderen ausgesprochen besser fühlen würde. Dieser Teil bewirkt, dass ich mich hilflos fühle und unsicher und das Gefühl der Unsicherheit frustriert mich extrem. Das ist alles höchst unangenehm.)

 

Er wird auf eine Trage gelegt und angeschnallt, und von unserem Wagen aus durch die Doppeltüren und mehrere Flure entlang in einen Raum gerollt. Die ganze Szenerie hat eine leicht surrealistische Eigenart angenommen. (Es sollte ein Hallo in einem Café sein, und jetzt ist es zu ... dem geworden.) 

Sie haben Probleme ihn wieder zu sich zu bringen. Sie haben etwas an seinen vierten Finger befestigt (Ringfinger, kein Ring) um seinen Sauerstoffgehalt im Blut zu messen und ein Band am gegenüberliegenden Arm um den Blutdruck zu kontrollieren. 

Lichter in seine Augen, die Pupillen stecknadelkopfgroß zusammengezogen. Intravenöse Nadel gelegt, um Blut abzunehmen. Er dämmert dahin, wehrt sich gegen nichts von all dem. (Nicht wie der aufbrausende Kämpfer, den ich kenne. Wer ist diese dumpfe, beige, widerstandslose Kreatur, ertränkt in ihrer eigenen Abgestumpftheit? Wo sind sein Temperament und der begeisternde Funke, der sarkastische Witz, das scharfe, trockene Lachen? Die warmherzig einfühlsame Anteilnahme, die lächelnde Liebenswürdigkeit?) 

Ich fühle mich hohl, meine Lungen reiben verkehrt gegen meine Rippen. Beunruhigend. Ich bin beunruhigt. (Wird er sich wieder erholen? Warum schauen die Schwestern und Ärzte so besorgt? Sogar die verdammten Sanitäter schauen beklommen. Falsch. Das ist alles falsch.)

 

Sie ziehen ihn aus, und bekleiden ihn mit so einem blauen Krankenhaushemdchen. (Er wird das verabscheuen.) Letztendlich lassen sie ihn alleine, er schläft jetzt, die intravenöse Infusion befestigt. 

Irgendwer sagt mit, dass er in Kürze wieder in Ordnung sei, dass er wahrscheinlich schlafen wird, dass ich bleiben kann. „Freund?“, fragt sie, die Schwester, oder was immer sie auch ist. (Egal. Kann mich nicht darum kümmern.) Der Tonfall ist nett, begleitet, von etwas was anscheinend als tröstlicher Klaps auf die Schulter gedacht ist. „Sie sollten sich nicht so sehr sorgen, es scheint, dass sein Blutzucker ein bisschen zu niedrig war. Hatte er früher schon mal Probleme mit Essstörungen, oder Depressionen?“ 

 

Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nichts von diesen Sachen. John schaut erschreckend dünn aus, jetzt, nachdem die auftragenden Schichten seiner Jacke und seines Pullovers entfernt worden waren. Ich zucke mit der Achsel und bekomme ein wiederholtes Tätscheln von ihr, so wie ein Hund, der beruhigt werden muss. (Irritierend.)

 

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Er wird bald wieder in der Lage sein heim zu gehen.“

 

Ich schaffe es, dass ich mich zurück halte und nicht von ihr verlange mich nicht mehr zu berühren, und letztendlich nimmt sie sich selbst zurück, lässt mich mit John alleine. 

Er schaut furchtbar aus, in diesem Licht, obwohl, diese blassgrünen Wände würden kaum jemanden Genüge tun. 

Seine Haare sind durcheinander, dem Anschein nach ungewaschen. Im Auto konnte ich seine Kleidung riechen, zwar weit entfernt von schmutzig, aber sie schien seit dem letzten Waschen mindestens dreimal getragen zu sein. Ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, wie die Küche seiner kleinen Wohnung aussehen muss, wenn er sich selbst in so einer Aufmachung in die Öffentlichkeit begibt. (Was ist ihm zugestoßen, um ihn zu so etwas zu reduzieren?) 

Während ich da sitze, ihn beobachte, zusehe wie sich die Infusion langsam in seine Venen entleert, kommt die Antwort schließlich zu mir: Ich bin ihm zugestoßen.

 

(Aber ist das wirklich alles wegen mir? Kann nicht irgendetwas anderes passiert sein? Es ist schließlich drei Jahre her; sicherlich trauert niemand für so lange. Ist es wirklich wegen mir?)

„Ja.“

Die Stimme, die über meiner rechten Schulter erklingt, erschreckt mich. Ich sitze zusammen gekauert auf dem Besucherstuhl, die Knie zu meinem Kinn gezogen, die Arme drücken meine Schienbeine gegen meinen Brustkorb. Ich schaue finster drein. „Was machst du hier?“

 

Mycroft geht langsam um das Fußende des Bettes zu dem einzigen anderen Stuhl in dem Zimmer. Die Geräusche vom Flur sind jetzt abgeschwächter, da er die Tür komplett geschlossen hat. Er wirft mir einen ungehaltenen Blick zu, und setzt sich an der anderen Seite des Bettes nieder. „Du liegst richtig“, sagt er, „mit der Annahme, zu der du gerade gekommen bist. Du bist absolut korrekt.“

 

Ich kann ihn nicht anschauen. „Es ist wegen mir...“ Es ist nicht ganz eine Frage, allerdings auch keine überzeugte Feststellung. (Benötige Bestätigung.)

 

„Ja.“ Mycroft hängt seinen Regenschirm über eine Armlehne seines Stuhles und stellt seine Tasche neben ihn auf den Boden, legt ein Knie über das andere. „Ich dachte daran dich zu warnen, aber dann dachte ich, du hättest es schon von dir aus kombiniert.“

„Er hat abgenommen.“ 

„Eine ganze Menge“, bestätigt Mycroft. Er holt ein kleines Notizbuch hervor und schlägt es auf (als ob er es nicht mittlerweile schon abgespeichert hätte). „Vermutliche Essstörung, oder etwas in dieser Art“, informiert er mich. „Wahrscheinlich einfach depressiv. Isst kaum. Hat Probleme mit dem Schlafen. Bekam sowohl Schlafmittel, als auch Antidepressiva verschrieben, die er beide aber nicht eingelöst hat. Hat seit einem kurzen Versuch im letztem Jahr nicht gearbeitet.“

 

Ich starre auf John, seine schmalen Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Augenlider geschlossen. „Wie hat er sich über Wasser gehalten?“

Kann Mycroft´s Blick, der sich in meine Stirn bohrt von hier aus fühlen. „Wie denkst du?“

„Army Pension?“, versuche ich, obwohl ich die richtige Antwort erraten kann.

„Kaum. Diese Pensionen sind ziemlich jämmerlich.“

Versuche ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken, aber irgendwie entflieht es trotzdem über meine Nase. „Also ...“, ich gestikuliere zu John, „all das ... war er die letzten drei Jahre so?“

„Mehr oder weniger, ja“, sagt Mycroft leise. „Da gab es bessere Zeiten und schlechtere Zeiten. Er hatte eine Phase, in der er sich verabredete. Allerdings immer nur einmal. Für eine Weile ging er im ersten Jahr zurück in die Klinik von Sarah Sawyer von da wechselte er in eine in Lambeth. Dort wurde er gefeuert, als er zu oft nicht zur Arbeit erschien und das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum Sawyer ihm nahegelegt hat den Dienst bei ihr zu quittieren. Dann war letztes Jahr nochmal ein Versuch in Wandsworth, aber dort kündigte er von sich aus, und fing dann wieder an zu seinen Therapiesitzungen zu gehen.“

 

John´s Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich unter dem Laken, er ist viel zu dünn.

„Du solltest mir das gesagt haben.“ Meine Begeisterung ihn wiederzusehen ist verschwunden; zurückgeblieben sind einfach nur eine Leere in meiner Brust und eine Vehemenz in meinem Bauch, die ich nicht in Worte fassen kann.

 

„Ich dachte, dass es ihm wieder besser gehen würde, wenn er dich wieder sieht“, sagt Mycroft. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mir immer mehr Sorgen gemacht, dass du mit deinem Job nicht mehr rechtzeitig fertig werden würdest.“

 

Die Bedeutung dieser Worte trifft mich einen Moment später, verzögert, wie ein Tropfen Wasser, der an einer Gewebeoberfläche kauert, bevor er absorbiert wird. Ich zwinkere und schaue zu ihm, meine Augen brennen mit irgendwas, irgendetwas nicht beschreibbaren. Ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen etwas zu sagen, der Horror dieser Realisation rollt durch mich hindurch. Räuspere mich, schlucke. Kann immer noch nicht sprechen.

 

Mycroft seufzt und steht auf, nimmt seine Sachen an sich. Er kommt auf meine Seite, und schaut mit mir auf John. „Es tut mir leid“, sagt er. „Vielleicht sollte ich etwas gesagt haben. Ich brauchte dich jedoch auf die Sache konzentriert, und das wäre eine erhebliche Ablenkung gewesen, denke ich. Er wird schon wieder. Kümmere dich um ihn. Du wirst keinen anderen so wie ihn finden, das ist dir doch klar.“

 

Ich ziehe mich in mich selbst zurück, und versuche ihn auszublenden. Als ob ich einen „anderen“ (anderen was, präzise? Ich frage nicht) wollte. Ich will einfach nur John. John und Tee und Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson über den Zustand des Kühlschrankes jammernd, John liebenswürdig aber erbarmungslos mich herumdirigierend um meine Zeitungsstapel vom Tisch wegzuräumen und gleichzeitig fragend was ich zum Abendessen haben wolle.

Wer dran war die Lebensmittel zu besorgen, oder ob der Grund warum es so kalt war, der war, weil ich die Rechnung für die Heizkosten vergessen habe zu bezahlen, so wie ich es eigentlich versprochen hatte. Alles von dem. Ich möchte das zurückhaben. Habe das nicht erwartet. John war immer so stabil, so belastbar, so ... John. 

Ich habe niemals erwartet, dass dieser eine konstante Punkt sich in meiner Abwesenheit so verändern würde. Mir war das (unterschwellige) Risiko, dass irgendeine Frau ihn wegschnappen könnte bewusst, aber ... er kam immer wieder zurück, zuvor. Das ist nicht akzeptabel. Komplett unakzeptabel. 

 

Ich lehne mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, kaum zur Kenntnis nehmend, dass Mycroft gegangen ist, und warte darauf, dass John aufwacht.

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

Es dauert noch eine Stunde, was beweist, dass das eine unangenehm lange Zeitspanne ist, wenn man mit seinen eigenen Gedanken alleine ist. Aber immerhin, bewegt sich John, jetzt schon mal.   
Die Infusion ist leer, und jetzt sollte er auch die richtige Menge an Flüssigkeit und Nährstoffen in sich haben. Ich beobachte ihn intensiv, zwinkere, schaue herum. „John.“ (Der Versuch nicht ungeduldig zu sein ist schwierig. Aber ich möchte, dass er beginnt endlich aufzuwachen.) 

 

Seine Augen entdecken mich, und er zwinkert ein paar Mal, und reibt seine Augen, und bemerkt die Infusion im gleichen Augenblick. Das bewirkt, dass sich seine Augenbrauen voller Irritation zusammenziehen, aber er ist mehr durch mich abgelenkt. „Sherlock?“ Seine Stimme hört sich rau und müde an, aber sonst kräftig genug.

„Ja.“

Er runzelt die Stirn und tastet entlang der linken Seite des Bettes auf der Suche nach dem Schalter, der das Bettoberteil in eine aufrechte Position befördern kann. Er starrt auf mich, mit einem Ausdruck der eine Kombination zwischen Ungläubigkeit und Ärger zu sein scheint. „Das war wirklich, also. Du bist wirklich da.“

„Ja“, sage ich wieder, und bringe es fertig nicht ‘offensichtlich‘ dranzuhängen.

Die Falten auf seiner Stirn vertiefen sich noch mehr. „Warum bin ich im Krankenhaus?“ Eine Ahnung dämmert. „Ich bin nicht zwangseingewiesen, nicht wahr?“

Ein überraschend trockenes Lachen entkommt mir, bevor mir bewusst wird was das bedeutet.

„Kaum. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, das ist alles.“

Der finstere Blick richtet sich jetzt gegen die Infusion. „Was ist damit?“

„Infusion. Scheint, dass du nicht genug gegessen hast“, sage ich, in einem unterhaltendem Ton, insgeheim bin ich aber besorgt.

„Nein“, bestätigt John kategorisch, und entfernt die Infusion. „Es geht mir gut. Sherlock, was zum Teufel machst du hier?“

Nun also dazu. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte“, beginne ich, „und eine, von der ich annehme, dass du sie nicht hören möchtest, solange du noch in einem Krankenhausbett liegst. Möchtest du heimgehen?“ („Heim“ das ist nicht, wie ich das kleine, gedrungene Gebäude in dem er wohnt bezeichnen würde, aber jetzt ist keine Zeit für Spitzfindigkeiten.)

John starrt mich wütend an. „Ich gehe ganz bestimmt heim, ja. Und nein, Sherlock.“

Jetzt runzle ich die Stirn. „Nein? Was meinst du? Nein, was?“

„Du kommst nicht mit.“

„John.“ Bemühe mich schon wieder um Geduld. „Dir geht es nicht gut. Ich komme mit dir. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern.“

 

Und das ist es. Seine Wangen nehmen eine kräftige rote Farbe an, und er stößt das Bettgitter zur Seite und schwingt seine Beine aus dem Bett. „Sherlock“, beginnt er, und er hört sich an, als ob er gleich einen Schlaganfall bekommen würde, „wenn du denkst, dass du deinen Tod einfach so vorgaukeln kannst, direkt vor meinen Augen, dann für drei verdammte Jahre verschwindest, um dann einfach so zu verkünden, dass du wieder zurück bist und – mit mir heim kommst, um nach mir zu schauen – „ diese Worte kommen mit einer heftigen Schicht Sarkasmus, bevor er sich unterbricht und für einen Augenblick, oder zwei einfach nur zischt, auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten, die mir mitteilen sollen, dass ich abhauen und mich nicht mehr sehen lassen soll. (Nach meiner langen Betrachtung der Situation, nicht unerwartet.) „- dann irrst du dich“, beendet John rundheraus, sein Gesicht immer noch dunkelrot. „Auf keinen Fall. Ich will dich nicht sehen. Niemals. Wieder.“

 

Erwartet oder nicht, es ist trotzdem frustrierend. Fühle meine Geduld, sowieso schon dünn, immer mehr verschwinden. „John, jetzt sei nicht lächerlich“, sage ich, und die Härte ist in meiner Stimme erkennbar. „Du bist nicht...“

 

Bevor ich überhaupt weiß was los ist, ist er schon aus dem Bett, und seine Faust trifft auf eine Seite meines Gesichtes, mit beeindruckender Wucht, für einen Mann, der sich von schlechten Kaffee und momentan einer flüssigen Diät, ernährt. Es schmerzt, ziemlich stark sogar, aber was mir mehr Sorgen macht, ist das plötzliche Gewimmel der medizinischen Mitarbeiter im Krankenzimmer hauptsächlich herumschreiend aber auch darum bemüht John wieder zu beruhigen.

 

„Doctor Watson, bitte“, sagt ein großer Pfleger, Ruhe ausstrahlend. Er streckt seine Hand vorsichtig aus, und platziert sie auf John´s Schulter. „Nicht aufregen, okay?“

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!“, schnappt John. „Ich bin absolut gesund, und werde jetzt nach Hause gehen.“

Betroffenheit rundherum. Die Schwestern und Pfleger schauen sich gegenseitig an, unsicher was sie tun sollen. Der große Pfleger schaut einen anderen an, der sagt: „Ist da irgendwer zuhause, der ein Auge auf Sie werfen kann? Sie waren nicht gut ...“

„Ich brauche niemand – ich bin absolut dazu in der Lage...“

„Ich werde bei ihm sein“, sage ich entschieden, genug ist genug. Noch etwas länger, und er wird irgendjemand anderen verprügeln. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn. Bitte geben sie ihm etwas Privatsphäre, damit er sich anziehen kann.“

 

Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin, aber irgendetwas in meinem Tonfall überzeugt sie anscheinend. Sie nicken und ziehen sich zurück, so wie schlechte Statisten in einem vergleichsweise dilettantischen Film. Wieder alleine, John atmet heftig durch seine Nase, und starrt mich an, so, als ob er gerne wissen würde, wo er seine Sig hat. Ich unterbreche, bevor er zum Sprechen anfangen kann.

 

„John. Lass uns erst nach Hause gehen, und dann kannst du mit mir schimpfen. Du willst doch nicht hierbleiben, oder?“ (Das Bitte ist da, unausgesprochen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob er es erkennt. Soll ich es laut aussprechen? Vielleicht ist es einen Versuch wert.) „Bitte.“

Er starrt mich schon wieder zornig an.

Es hat nichts gebracht, so, dass er netter über mich denken würde, aber es hat ihn in Bewegung gebracht, und das war das Ziel. Er greift nach seiner Jeans, und zieht sie unter seinem Krankenhaushemd an, schweigend und zornig. Als nächstes kommt das T-Shirt, und er reißt das Hemd runter, mich weiterhin finster anstarrend, so als ob er mich herausfordern möchte, meinen Blick nicht abzuwenden. Ich schaue auch nicht weg. (Ich kann nicht.) Er besteht nur aus Rippen, und Narben, und zu blasser Haut, die Schlüsselbeine stechen hervor. Er zieht sich mit mehr Trotz an, als ich jemals gedacht habe, dass das menschlich möglich sei. 

Bevorzuge seinen Trotz wesentlich mehr, als seine vorherige Lethargie. (Besser, John. Gut gemacht.) Nun kommt der Pulli, und dann blickt er suchen auf den Boden. „Wo sind meine Schuhe?“, fordert er.

 

„Ich hole sie.“ Sie sind in den Schrank gestellt worden. Ich bringe sie zu ihm, während er sich seine Socken anzieht, und warte, bis er die Schuhbänder seiner robusten, braunen Oxford´s zugebunden hat. Ich halte seine Jacke, und reiche sie ihm schweigend rüber. „Fertig?“

Ich bekomme ein knappes Nicken als Antwort.

Auf unserem Weg nach draußen, bringe ich etwas auf den Punkt, um etwas in Erinnerung zu rufen. „Oh, einen Moment ...“ Ich gehe zurück zum Schrank und hole seinen Stock mitgebracht von einem von Mycroft´s Agenten. Ich halte ihn zu ihm hin, insgeheim frohlockend, dass er schon auf dem Weg zum Ausgang war bevor ich auf das Fehlen des Stockes hinweisen konnte und über seine Erkenntnis der Überflüssigkeit des Stockes. Er erfasst alles was ich denke, und reißt mir den Stock aus der Hand, dann folgt er mir schweigend aus dem Krankenhaus.

 

Auf der Straße halte ich ein Taxi an, und die Tür offen für ihn. Nachdem er nichts sagt, nenne ich die Adresse, und fühle wie sein giftiger Blick Löcher in das Fenster auf der linken Seite ätzt. Wir fahren in absoluter Schweigsamkeit zu seiner Wohnung. Ich zahle, biete ihm keine Hilfe beim Aussteigen an warte bis er die Außentür aufgesperrt hat bevor er sie ganz öffnet. Die Schweigsamkeit ist unbehaglich, aber meine Entschlossenheit ist zu groß, um von irgend so einer Ansammlung von Unbehaglichkeit eingeschüchtert zu werden. Er braucht mich. Ich habe das deduziert, und weil er mich braucht, lehne ich es ab weggeschickt zu werden. Er kann sich ruhig ärgern, aber ich brauche ihn, dass er da ist, dass er wieder John ist. Er wird für eine Weile ärgerlich sein (höchstwahrscheinlich eine sehr lange Weile, nach meiner Schätzung), aber vielleicht kann ich ihn davon überzeugen wieder auf sich selber zu achten. Der Kratzer in meinem Gesicht pulsiert leicht. Er hat seine Kraft nicht verloren, in keinster Weise. 

 

Außerhalb seiner Eingangstür hält er an und seufzt. „Du weißt, es geht mir gut. Und mir wäre es lieber wenn ich alleine wäre.“

„Dir geht es nicht gut, und ich komme mit rein“, informiere ich ihn bedächtig.

Sein Gesicht verspannt sich. „Ich will dich nicht hier.“

„Es ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal. Ich komme mit.“

„Es ist meine Wohnung, verdammt noch mal. Ich bestimme wer rein kommt und wer nicht.“

Ich bringe meinen Augen auf gleiche Ebene mit seinen. „Ich komme mit rein, John. Hör auf so stur zu sein, und mach die blöde Tür auf!“

Er steht da, kaut auf seiner Lippe herum und führt einen inneren Kampf, genauso wie ich da stand, unbeweglich, die Hände tief in die Taschen meines Mantels geschoben. Letztendlich seufzt er. „Um des lieben Friedens willen- also gut, komm rein, wenn du darauf bestehst, aber ich will dich nicht hier haben. Du bist nicht willkommen.“

„Nach dir, dann“, sage ich und ignoriere seine Worte.

 

Er schnaubt, sperrt die Tür auf, und geht rein. Ohne seine Jacke auszuziehen geht er ins Wohnzimmer und setzt sich auf das einzige sich darin befindende Möbelstück ein beiges Sofa das schon bessere Tage gesehen hat. Das Mauerwerk der Wände ist auch beige, schmucklos. Die Lampe ist aus kitschig, getöntem Glas aus den Achtzigern. Es gibt einen Fernseher, der auf einer Kiste steht und ein windiger Tisch irgendwo dazwischen, der mit einem Laptop, alten Zeitungen von ungefähr drei Wochen, und einer Papiertüte belagert ist. Es ist chaotisch. Kleidungsstücke liegen über den Sofalehnen drapiert. 

Da sind Zeitungen und Bierflaschen auf dem mit Teppich ausgelegten Boden. Ich blicke kurz zu John, bevor ich in die Küche gehe, welche noch schlimmer aussieht. Eine schnelle Überprüfung ergibt, dass der Kühlschrank fast leer ist. Ein halbes Glas Pastasoße, aus dem die interessanten Farben des darin begonnen Verschimmelungsprozesses leuchteten, zwei traurig aussehende Orangen, ein bisschen Mayonnaise, eine Flasche Milch (noch gut), eine einzelne Flasche Bier, ein absterbender Strunk Brokkoli, und ein zweifelhaft aussehender Behälter mit einem chinesischen Takeaway. (Ich muss beinahe lachen: im Grunde genommen hätten wir heute Abend beinahe auch chinesisch Essen gehen können.) 

Ich gehe zurück in das Wohnzimmer, in dem John standhaft vorgibt, dass ich nicht da bin. „Es ist schrecklich“, verkünde ich im Plauderton. Ohne Vorwurf.

 

„Dann geh.“

„Auf keinen Fall.“ Ich betrachte ihn. „Es ist kalt hier drinnen.“

Achselzucken.

„Ich schalte die Heizung an.“

„Ist mir egal.“

Ich finde das Thermostat und stelle es ein. Er kehrt zu beige zurück. (Mag das nicht.) Ich gehe zurück in die Küche, auf der Suche nach einem Stuhl. Das ist der traurigste Teil von allem: da ist nur ein Stuhl der bei einem kleinen Tisch steht. Table for one. (Das ist schrecklich. Der Blick auf diesen kleinen Tisch mit seinem einzelnen Stuhl ist so mitleiderregend, so traurig. Fühle wie sich meine Mundwinkel nach unten bewegen, in Ablehnung und irgendetwas Schlimmeren, irgendwas Traurigeren.) Ich bemühe mich das Gefühl zu vertreiben und hebe den Stuhl hoch, trage ihn ins Wohnzimmer und setze mich darauf. „Du könntest mich anschreien“, biete ich nach kurzem Schweigen an.

 

Wieder ein Schulterzucken. „Was soll das bringen. Es würde gar nichts ändern.“

„Du würdest dich vielleicht besser fühlen“, versuche ich. „Besser raus, und all das.“

„Das bezweifle ich ziemlich stark.“ Seine Stimme ist nichtssagend. „Da gibt es fast überhaupt nichts, was schlimmer sein könnte als das. Ich dachte, dass dein Tod das Schlimmste ist, was sein kann. Aber offenbar lag ich da falsch.“

Ich fühle wie meine Lippen ein bisschen zucken. „Ich, am Leben ist schlimmer?“ (Assoziiertes Gefühl: definitiv nicht gut.)

Er bestätigt es. „Ja.“ Sein Gesicht ist wie versteinert, die Augen abgewendet.

Ich seufze. „Bist du hungrig?“

„Nein.“

„Tee?“

„Geh zur Hölle.“

 

Ich entscheide, das als nein zu nehmen. „Fein“, sage ich, und stehe wieder auf. Ich ziehe meinen Mantel aus, lege ihn über den Stuhl, und gehe in die Küche. Ich kann genauso gut irgendwo anfangen. Zuerst suche ich den Wasserkocher, reinige ihn, und fülle ihn mit Wasser. Stecke ihn ein, und schaue nach einer sauberen Tasse. Herausforderung Nummer zwei: da waren keine. Ich schaue auf die Arbeitsplatte und seufze, dann räume ich das ganze schmutzige Geschirr zur linken Seite von dem Spülbecken und drehe das Wasser auf. Ich beginne mit den Tassen und dem Besteck, um wenigstens, wenn der Wasserkocher pfeift, saubere Teelöffel und Tassen zu haben.

Im Schrank finde ich eine Dose mit losem Tee eine staubige unbenutzte Teekanne und eine Schale mit Zucker. (John mag Milch in seinem Tee, aber seinen Kaffee trinkt er schwarz. Überall diese Gegensätze: Army Doctor. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Werde ich jemals damit aufhören die Lektionen über John Watson umzulernen?) Ich lasse den Tee für ein paar Minuten ziehen, beginne mit den Tellern und Schüsseln, dann gieße ich den Tee in zwei Tassen, gebe Zucker in die eine, und Milch in beide, und trage John´s Tasse zu ihm raus. Er hat sich auf die Seite gedreht, das Gesicht zum Sofa. „Tee“, sage ich, und ziehe mich wieder in die Küche zurück, ohne abzuwarten, ob er trinkt oder nicht. (Er wird nicht, wenn er weiß, dass ich ihn beobachte.)

 

Die Leute unterschätzen John´s Temperament immer wieder. Ich bin gereizt, wenn mir langweilig ist, wahrscheinlich ist es schwierig mit mir, oder in meiner Nähe zu leben, aber John´s Temperament, das ist geradezu sagenhaft, wenn er es verliert. Die Leute, die ihn nicht erlebt haben, wenn er wirklich echt sauer ist, denken über ihn, dass er gelassen und locker ist. Die Wahrheit kann nicht weiter davon entfernt liegen; denn John könnte, wenn er sein Temperament wirklich verliert, vor lauter Zorn ein ganzes Gebäude einreißen. Ich hatte es nur ein paar Mal, an einer Hand abzählbar, geschafft seinen Zorn so zu provozieren, aber das jetzt ist viel schlimmer. Ich hatte schnell gelernt, das der Versuch ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen wenn er mitten drin ist völlig sinnlos ist und Logik gegenüber seinem Ärger vollkommen vergeudet ist. Obwohl ich ebenso gelernt hatte, wenn auch sichtlich langsamer, dass er nicht alleine gelassen werden möchte. Schwierig zu handhaben. Absolut frustrierend.

Aber jetzt, das war zu erwarten. Ich hatte ihn für drei Jahre verlassen, hatte ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, dass ich Tod bin. Etwas Ärger ist gerechtfertigt. Ich kann wenigstens helfen, seine Wohnung wieder bewohnbar zu machen, so schauderhaft wie das auch ist. Die paar Mal, bei denen ich ihn in der Vergangenheit zu beschwichtigen versucht hatte, sind gewöhnlich durch Hausarbeit, oder Komplimente erfolgt. Einmal hatte ich zu ihm gesagt, dass ein gewisser Blog-Eintrag besser geschrieben ist, als die vorherigen, und er fasste das eher als Beleidigung auf, in Hinsicht auf sein vorher geschriebenes, und nicht als das Kompliment, das es eigentlich sein sollte. Komplimente waren definitiv nicht meine Stärke. Darum halte ich mich jetzt am Besten an den Abwasch.

 

Es ist fast erledigt. Ich habe mehr Aufwand als ich bevorzuge, um seine abscheulich schmutzigen Töpfe und Pfannen zu reinigen, dann lasse ich das Wasser aus, und säubere die Spüle, und wische den Arbeitsplatz ab. Der Tisch ist überhäuft mit noch mehr Zeitungen. Recycelt er nicht? Hat er einen Hang zum Zeitungssammeln entwickelt? Ist das eine Neurose, wegen der ich besorgt sein sollte? Ich schüttle meinen Kopf und suche eine große Plastiktüte und beginne die Zeitungen reinzustopfen. Einige gehen bis zu sechs Monate zurück. Sechs Monate! Das ist lächerlich. Ich bin versucht ins Wohnzimmer zurück zu gehen um irgendwas wegen der Zeitschriften zu sagen besinne mich jedoch eines Besseren. Einfach nur sauber machen. Es ist so grauenvoll gewöhnlich, aber es muss getan werden und geordnete Gebrauchsgegenstände, machen ihn glücklich. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob es irgendetwas in Bezug auf mich gibt, das ihn glücklich macht, wenn er denkt, dass er mich tot bevorzugen würde.

Bitterer Gedanke. Obwohl ich weiß was er meint, oder ich denke jedenfalls dass ich es weiß: er würde mich eher tot bevorzugen, wenn das wahr wäre, als zu denken, dass ich die ganze Zeit gelebt habe und ihm diese Lüge glauben habe lassen. Und ich ihn obendrein nicht einmal kontaktiert habe, und ihn somit die ganze Zeit ohne mich leben gelassen habe. Nun ja: Ich habe mich selber auch die ganze Zeit ohne ihn leben lassen. An das hat er nicht gedacht, nicht wahr?

 

Ich bevorzuge es, nicht über die ganze schmutzige Angelegenheit mit Moran und seinen Leuten nachzudenken. Belfast ist jetzt zwar ruhiger, als es während des gesamten Höhepunkts in dem ganzen Durcheinander gewesen war, aber es war unangenehm genug. Ich hätte John viel lieber mit dabei gehabt, allerdings würden sie ihn, in dem Augenblick, in dem sein Kopf in Sichtweite eines Scharfschützen gekommen wäre umgebracht haben. Info an mich: in der Zukunft, vermeide, wenn möglich, den Kontakt mit Leuten, die weitreichende Waffen bevorzugen. Es ist so kompliziert und schwierig. Es ist vorbei.

Die Zeitungen sind jetzt in der Tüte verstaut. Ich überlege auch die vom Wohnzimmer einzusammeln aber entscheide mich dafür John so lange wie möglich in Ruhe zu lassen. Konzentration auf die Küche, also.  
Ich werfe die nicht mehr genießbaren Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank weg, und beschließe morgen einkaufen zu gehen. In einem kleinen Schrank ist ein Besen, also fege ich den Küchenboden. Der schmale Korridor außerhalb der Küche führt zu einem winzigen Badezimmer und dann zu dem einzigen Schlafzimmer und an der anderen Seite wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Würde gerne in sein Schlafzimmer schauen, aber wahrscheinlich würde er dieses Eindringen noch mehr verübeln als, na ja, den Rest meiner Invasion. Das Badezimmer ist einigermaßen sauber. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Es ist fast schon sieben Uhr abends. (Er muss langsam Hunger bekommen. Sogar ich bin hungrig.) 

 

Ich gehe zurück in die Küche und bestelle Essen von dem Lokal am Ende der Baker Street. Habe schon überprüft, ob sie noch da sind, in dem Fall, dass wir heute Abend da hätten essen wollen. (Sollte gewusst haben, dass es nicht so einfach laufen würde.) Ich bestelle speziell nur Sachen, die John mag, und frage Tommy (den Sohn des Besitzers) ob er so nett wäre es ins Haus zu liefern. Normalerweise liefern sie nämlich nicht, aber Tommy erinnert sich an mich mit Begeisterung, und stimmt sofort zu. 

So, jetzt ist nichts mehr zu tun, außer zu warten. Oder ich könnte das ganze Geschirr auch noch abtrocknen und wegräumen. Ich seufze. Aber alles wäre besser als einfach im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und auf John´s unkommunikative Rückseite zu starren. Nachdem ich das erledigt habe, trinke ich meinen mittlerweile kalt gewordenen Tee, und nehme die Teekanne mit, falls John seinen auch getrunken hat, und noch eine Tasse möchte. 

 

Sein Tee ist unberührt. Ich runzle die Stirn deswegen, nehme die Tasse mit in die Küche, und leere den kalten Tee ins Spülbecken, gebe etwas Milch in die Tasse und gehe wieder ins Wohnzimmer um sie erneut zu füllen. „Tee“, sage ich zum zweiten Mal, und stelle sie hin.

John bewegt sich nicht. (Ist er eingeschlafen?) Nein. Dafür ist sein Rücken viel zu angespannt. „Ich will keinen Tee“, sagt er, die Stimme wegen der Polsterung leicht gedämpft.

Ungeachtet meiner Einstellung, finde ich das ziemlich liebenswert. Er benimmt sich wie ein Kind, allerdings kann ich nachvollziehen, dass er recht stichhaltige Gründe hat um aufgebracht zu sein. Ich seufze. „Ich würde gerne alles erklären, wenn du mich lassen würdest. Es tut mir leid, John.“

Nach einer längeren Pause. „Was?“

Fühle wie sich meine Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. „Was meinst du mit ‘was‘? Welchen Teil hast du verpasst?“

„Das letzte Ding, das du gesagt hast.“

„Ich sagte, es tut mir leid.“

„Du entschuldigst dich doch sonst nicht.“

„Tja, jetzt tue ich es.“

„Ich glaube dir nicht.“ Und das wird in einem flachen, nichtssagendem, immer noch gedämpftem Ton serviert. 

„Nichtsdestotrotz ist es wahr. Ich entschuldige mich. Es war niemals beabsichtigt, dass es solange dauern würde. Und ich wünsche, dass ich es dir hätte sagen können, oder dich mitnehmen hätte können, aber das wäre absolut unmöglich gewesen. Sie würden...“

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert“, unterbricht John. „Ich will es nicht hören.“

„John, es war notwendig, wenn du nur für einen Moment zuhören...“

„Himmel noch mal, hör auf mit dem Gerede!“

 

Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge, um die ärgerliche Erwiderung, die sich hervorzudrängen versucht zurückzuhalten, und versinke in frustriertem Schweigen. Die Türglocke schellt. John bewegt sich nicht. Ich seufze wieder, stehe auf und gehe zum Türöffner. Ich treffe Tommy in der Eingangshalle, von der er John nicht sehen kann (er würde es nicht wollen, so gesehen zu werden), wechsle eine kurze Begrüßung, bezahle ihn und nehme das Essen an mich. Zurück in der Wohnung sage ich ohne große Erwartung: „Essen.“

„Ich habe keinen Hunger.“

Vollkommen vorhersehbar. „Ich schon“, sage ich in aller Ruhe, so, als ob es mir nichts ausmachen würde. Nun nehme ich den Stapel Zeitungen vom Wohnzimmertisch mit in die Küche und gebe ihn in die Plastiktüte zu den anderen dann bringe ich frische Teller und Besteck und ein paar Löffel zum Servieren. Ich platziere alles auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, und serviere mir selber eine Portion von John´s Lieblingsgerichten, ziehe den einzelnen Küchenstuhl heran, und beginne, den Blick auf seine Rückseite gerichtet, zu essen, so als ob dies absolut normal wäre.

 

John stößt einen Seufzer aus, der einen Planeten aus seiner Umlaufbahn katapultieren könnte. (Planeten kreisen, nicht wahr? Er hat es mir mal erklärt, bestand darauf, dass ich das wissen sollte. Ja, natürlich tun sie das. Sie kreisen um die Sonne, genauso wie die Erde auch. Jetzt weiß ich es. Allerdings sehe ich dieses Wissen immer noch nicht als nützlich für mein tägliches Leben, abgesehen davon um meinen inneren Monolog mit fortgesetzt sinnlosen Analogien zu versorgen.) „Jetzt isst du also“, sagt John zum Sofa unglaublich gereizt klingend. „All diese Zeiten in denen ich dich praktisch anbinden und zum Essen zwingen musste und jetzt isst du freiwillig. Jetzt, nachdem du mein Leben ruiniert hast, und...“  
Er hört mit dem Sprechen genauso plötzlich auf, wie er begonnen hat. Ich kann praktisch hören, wie sich sein Mund verschließt.

 

Ich zucke zusammen, mein Herz schlägt ein bisschen zu schnell wegen dem du-hast-mein-Leben-ruiniert Teil. Zwinge mich, ohne es durchscheinen zu lassen, zum Sprechen. „Würde dir das gefallen?“, frage ich gewaltsam meine Tonlage ausgeglichen und mitteilsam haltend. „Ich könnte dich fesseln und zum Essen zwingen wenn du auf sowas stehst. Oder du könntest einfach so essen, nachdem wir ja beide wissen, dass du wesentlich besser darin bist sich ans Essen zu erinnern als ich.“

 

Dies reizt ihn genug, um sich herumzuwerfen, und um mich erbittert anzustarren. „Wage es nicht mich zu verspotten“, sagt er, sein Gesicht vor Zorn schon wieder gerötet. „Denk nicht einmal daran. Du hast kein Recht oder sonst irgendwas. Du hast nicht mal ein Recht hier zu sein.“

Den Teller auf meinen Knien balancierend, bin ich wie erstarrt, meine Gabel, mit einem Stück glacierten Hühnchen, hält in der Mitte der Bewegung inne. „Ich weiß das“, sage ich leise. „Ich weiß, John. Ich verspotte dich nicht. Ich möchte nur, dass du etwas isst. Bitte.“

Er hält meinen Blick für einen langen Moment fest, vielleicht fünf volle Sekunden, bevor sein Starren flackert und dann wegfällt. „Was ist das?“

Ich gestikuliere zwanglos auf die angerichteten Speisen. „Von dem Platz an der Ecke von der Baker Street.“ Er hatte noch nie einen Namen. Oder vielleicht hat er sogar einen, einen von diesen lächerlich vagen, so wie ‘China Restaurant‘. Wir haben über das Lokal immer nur als über den Platz an der Ecke gesprochen.

John betrachtet die angebotenen Speisen, und man kann beinahe so etwas wie Interesse in seinen Augen aufflackern sehen. „War das Tommy, der das vorbei gebracht hat?“

„Er war es.“

„Dachte sie liefern nicht ins Haus.“ 

 

„Sie machten es für m... für uns.“ Ich beobachte ihn, mit angehaltenem Atem. Wird er sich etwas nehmen? Ich fühle mich, als ob ich ein Raubtier, von dem ich nicht wusste, ob es eher flüchten, oder einen Angriff starten würde, sobald ich eine falsche Bewegung mache, zum Essen bringen soll. Allerdings tut John nichts von beiden. Er – zu meinem vollkommenen Entzücken – nimmt einen Löffel und beginnt das mit Honig glacierte Hühnchen auf seinen Teller zu legen. (Das war schon immer sein Favorit, seine erste Wahl. Es war auch das erste Gericht, nachdem ich am Telefon gefragt habe.) Er fährt fort mit dem Chow mein, und dann dem Brokkoli. Nach einem Moment überlegen räumt er auch noch eine Frühlingsrolle als genießbar ein. Ich lege Wert darauf vorzugeben nur auf meinen Teller zu schauen, und ihn nicht beim Essen zuzusehen. Will keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, aus Angst, dass er sich wieder in sich selbst zurück zieht. So hatten wir letztendlich doch noch ‘chinesisch‘ zusammen heute Abend, auch wenn es beträchtlich anders verlaufen war, als es meiner Vorstellung nach hätte sein sollen.

 

Die Schweigsamkeit, die sich zwischen uns beiden erstreckt ist nicht exakt gemütlich, aber es ist auch nicht annähernd so ungemütlich wie es zuvor war. Für eine Weile esse ich nur, und beobachte ihn vorsichtig. Er ignoriert mich geflissentlich, was zwar nicht gerade fein ist, aber auf jeden Fall ein Fortschritt: er isst. Als er langsamer wird beginne ich zu sprechen. „Ich würde wirklich gerne erklären, wenn es dir recht ist“, sage ich.

Resolutes Kopfschütteln. „Nein.“

„Es könnte eine Änderung bringen wie du über das alles denkst.“

Er hört zu kauen auf, dann fährt er fort, schluckt. Die Augen tief im Brokkoli versunken sagt er irgendwann: „Richtig. Denn es ist vollkommen klar, garantiert, das irgendwelche Erklärung die du hervorbringen kannst, die erklären könnte seinen Freund zuschauen zu lassen, wie du dich umbringst, und trotzdem nicht tot bist, obwohl ich deinen Körper gesehen habe – und dann die ganze Zeit irgendwo unterwegs bist ...“ John´s Stimme beginnt zu zittern und er setzt seinen Teller abrupt zur Seite. „Nein. Vergiss es. Vergiss all den ganzen Mist. Ich kann dir nicht mehr glauben. Ich kann – ich weiß nicht einmal warum du hier bist, oder was du möglicherweise von mir wollen könntest, nach all dem. Ich bin – mir reicht´s.“ Immer noch vermeidend mich anzuschauen, steht er auf. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Ich will, dass du nicht mehr hier bist, wenn ich wieder aufstehe.“ 

 

Er lässt das für einen Moment in der Luft hängen. Ich kaue langsam weiter, mögliche Erwiderungen überlegend. Es ist offensichtlich, dass ich nicht gehen werde. Er sollte das eigentlich bis jetzt schon akzeptiert haben. (Es ist nicht so, dass ich John´s Sturheit unterschätzen würde, und auch nicht seine Fähigkeit einen Streit aufrechtzuerhalten, oder die Länge zu der das unvernünftiger Weise gehen kann, wenn er zornig ist, aber es wird nachweislich immer schwieriger, je länger ich hier bleibe. Das heißt, dass ich es einfach aussitzen muss.) John beschließt, dass ich nicht antworten werde, und marschiert in sein Schlafzimmer. 

Ich werde nicht gehen, bis wir nicht darüber gesprochen haben – richtig – und wir wieder Freunde sind. Wenn er will, kann er ja die Polizei rufen. Es ist mir egal. Ich muss einfach nur so stur wie er sein, bis ich ihn davon überzeugt habe, mir zu vergeben.

 

Ich verpacke die Reste unseres Essens und verstaue sie im neu geputzten Kühlschrank bevor ich die Lichter ausmache. Benutze sein Badezimmer und räume das Krimskrams vom Sofa rolle mich unter meinen Mantel darauf zusammen. Es ist einerseits tröstlich wieder in der gleichen Wohnung wie er zu schlafen, letztendlich, und trotzdem fühlt es sich durch diese Distanz, bildlich gesprochen sehr einsam an. Beinahe schlimmer, als zu der Zeit in der ich wirklich nicht da war.

(Fange an zu verstehen, was er damit gemeint hat, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich tot geblieben wäre. Wenn es sich herausstellen sollte, dass er mir niemals verzeiht, dann könnte es wirklich besser gewesen sein, wenn ich ihn niemals mehr wieder gesehen hätte.)

 

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Tag wache ich vor ihm auf. Ich dusche in seinem kleinen Badezimmer, und ziehe die gleichen Kleider vom Vortag wieder an (ich werde Mycroft fragen müssen das er mir bald neu vorbeibringt). Ich lausche an seiner Schlafzimmertüre und entscheide, dass er noch schläft. (Gut. Er baucht den Schlaf wahrscheinlich. Außer er schläft zu viel. Sind nicht beide Extreme Symptome für Depression? Zu viel Schlaf, zu wenig? Wieviel Schlaf ist die richtige Menge? Meine eigenen Schlafmuster bieten wenig Anleitung in Bezug auf Hilfestellung zur Ermittlung der typischen Schlafmenge eines erwachsenen Mannes. John würde es wissen, ironischerweise. Präge mir ein Mycroft zu beauftragen auch meinen Laptop mitzubringen.)  
Ich ziehe meine Schuhe an und beschließe einige Lebensmittel einzukaufen, um Frühstück machen zu können und um ihn höchstwahrscheinlich (nett) dazu zu drängen etwas zu essen, wenn er wach wird. Als zweiter Gedanke suche und finde ich die Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung in seiner Jackentasche, da es nicht wahrscheinlich ist, das er mich freiwillig wieder in seine Wohnung lässt, nachdem ich sie einmal verlassen habe. 

 

Kehre eine Stunde später wieder zurück, mit einigen Tüten voll mit Lebensmittel und einer anderen Tasche die ein paar persönlichen Sachen beinhaltet. (Habe Mycroft vom Laden aus angerufen und ihm gesagt, er soll einen Wagen schicken, der mich zu John zurückbringen soll; es kann kaum von mir erwartet werden mit all diesen Sachen zurückzulaufen, oder? Zusätzlich dient es dem Zweck, dass ich einmal weniger Mycroft oder seine Lakaien sehen muss.)

 

Probeweise drücke ich schon unten, vor der Eingangstür, auf die Klingel. Es ist jetzt ungefähr zehn Uhr vierzig. Eigentlich müsste er schon wach sein. Nach fünfzehn Sekunden geht die Sprechanlage an. „Wer ist da?“

„Ich bin es, John“, sage ich.

Eine Pause. „Und ich dachte schon, dass du tatsächlich einmal zugehört hättest, und mich in Ruhe gelassen hättest.“

Pause, bin nicht sicher wie ich darauf am besten reagieren soll. „Ich habe einige Lebensmittel besorgt“, versuche ich. „ Bitte lass mich rein.“

„Ich brauche deine Lebensmittel nicht, herzlichen Dank“, sagt John ätzend, und beendet das Gespräch über die Sprechanlage.

Ich seufze und krame seine Schlüssel aus meiner Jackentasche und lasse mich selber rein. Oben, er schaut vollkommen resigniert als sich der Schlüssel im Schloss dreht und ich in die Wohnung trete manövriere ich die Taschen mit Lebensmittel durch die Türöffnung.

„Du hast meine Schlüssel geklaut. Natürlich hast du das gemacht“, sagt er tief seufzend. „Du hast kein Konzept bezüglich Grenzen, oder wie man Wünsche anderer Leute respektiert, nicht wahr?“

„Nicht immer“, sage ich. (Was soll ich auch sonst sagen?) „Mittlerweile ist dein Kühlschrank leer, nachdem ich die verdorbenen Sachen alle weggeworfen habe. Du kümmerst dich nicht besonders um Einkaufen. Deshalb dachte ich, ich gehe und erspare dir den Weg.“

 

Ich hebe die Tüten hoch als (äußerst offensichtlichen) Beweis und zeige ein Lächeln, das ich nicht fühle, eins von denen, die ich normalerweise für öffentliche Auftritte reserviere, wenn eines erwartet wird. Ich hieve die Taschen in Richtung des Kühlschrankes und beginne sie auszupacken, arrangiere die Sachen so wie John es immer in der Baker Street bevorzugt hat. Ich kann den Sinn jetzt erkennen; definitiv einfacher wenn man nicht auf biologisch gefährliche Materialien achten muss. Nachdem er nicht mit mir spricht (aber wenigstens ist er da, klebt am Türrahmen, dem, der ins Wohnzimmer führt), füge ich hinzu, „Ich fange an und mache etwas zum Essen. Würdest du irgendetwas in Richtung Frühstück bevorzugen, oder ist es schon spät genug für Mittagessen?“

„Ich habe keinen Hunger.“ Er klingt aufsässig. (Fortschritt.)

„Das war nicht die Frage“, sage ich immer noch überwiegend wohlwollend.

„Schau, Sherlock, du kannst nicht einfach – auslöschen was du getan hast, indem du was zum Essen kaufst und mein Geschirr abspülst oder Frühstück zubereitest. Diese Dinge sind in überhaupt keiner Weise vergleichbar. Du kannst es nicht abarbeiten, oder es erscheinen lassen, als ob es nie geschehen ist, nur weil du wieder hier bist. Und ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht hungrig!“

 

Ich antworte nicht darauf, aber ich bin für einen Moment ganz ruhig. Fahre fort die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank zu räumen, und sage schließlich, einen Hauch von nicht - mehr - ganz – so – viel - Geduld in meiner Stimme, „Das ist nicht wegen einer Wiedergutmachung für irgendwas. Es ist einfach nur um dich zum Essen zu bringen. Du wirkst nicht so, als ob du geneigt wärst dir etwas zu kochen; deshalb biete ich es dir an. Du sagtest ‘Frühstück‘ vorher, deshalb nehme ich an, dass du im Unterbewusstsein mehr in Richtung Frühstück als Mittagessen denkst. Du brauchst nicht mit mir zu essen, oder mit mir zu reden. Ich werde nur etwas zubereiten und dann kannst du tun was du magst.“

 

“Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn du verschwindest!“, kontert John, der Zorn ist von einer Sekunde zur anderen wieder präsent.

Ich wirble herum, begegne seinem wütenden Starren. Meine Kontrolle entgleitet mir für einen Augenblick, und ich bin nicht dazu in der Lage zu verheimlichen wie sehr mich das trifft, stehe da, mit einem Päckchen Schinken in der Hand, so, als ob ich irgendwas damit retten könnte. (Vielleicht ist es wirklich endgültig nutzlos. Aber trotzdem, argumentiere ich stur mit mir selber: Er muss etwas essen. Wenigstens das kann ich sicherstellen. Vielleicht ist es das einzige, das ich tun kann. Ich kann die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Einer von uns muss es zusammenhalten, ansonsten wird es niemals mehr repariert werden können.)

 

Zu meiner Überraschung macht John einen Rückzieher, kommt mir zuvor, senkt seine Augen. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen dreht er sich um, und geht ins Wohnzimmer und von dort durch den anderen kurzen Flur ins Badezimmer. Nach ein oder zwei Momenten, höre ich das Wasser in der Dusche rauschen.

 

Das ist alles so schwierig. Wenn es irgendjemand anderer wäre, würde ich meine Segel setzen und verschwinden. (Wenn es irgendwer anderer wäre, wäre ich normalerweise von vornherein schon gar nicht hier.) Alles was ich tun kann ist Frühstück zu machen. Bis er bereit ist meine Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen anzuhören, etwas anderes ist hier wirklich nicht zu machen. Ich koche. Es ist mühelos – ich hoffe – noch frisch in meiner Erinnerung was er am liebsten mag.

Zwei pochierte Eier medium (pochierte Eier waren in den Augen seiner Mutter angeberisch und lächerlich; gekocht war gut genug für die Vorlieben ihrer Familie, würde sie gesagt haben. John selber ist untalentiert im Eierpochieren, sie fallen ihm immer auseinander. Ich war es gewohnt für ihn Eier zu pochieren, manchmal. Nicht oft. Nicht oft genug.)

Wie Sentimental! Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mich ziemlich hoffnungslos fühle. Genauso, dass meine Erläuterungen unzureichend sind, sobald er sich dazu entscheidet zuzuhören. Nicht sobald: wenn. Nichts ist sicher. Konzentration. Frühstück.

Zwei Eier, medium pochiert, vier Streifen Frühstücksspeck (Frühstücksspeck viel in die Kategorie kostspielig und wurde deshalb sparsam verwendet, bei ihm Zuhause), zwei dicke Schnitten französisches Weißbrot, getoastet, Butter, ungefähr der Raumtemperatur angepasst (musste ihn zum Herd stellen für die richtige Konsistenz aber es ist fast soweit) und ein Schälchen mit Kirschmarmelade. (Obengenannte Gründe für Bevorzugung einer günstigeren Marmelade.) Einen bemalten Pot mit englischen Breakfast Tee, Tischsets. Die Eier sind fast fertig. In der Dusche wird das Wasser abgestellt – perfektes Timing. Ich pochiere noch zwei (hart) und stecke noch mehr Brot in den Toaster für ihn (er hasst es, wenn der Toast kalt geworden ist, deshalb nehme ich die ersten beiden Scheiben).

 

„Frühstück ist fertig“, sage ich gerade laut genug, um durch die geschlossene Tür des Badezimmers hörbar zu sein. „Alles steht hier auf dem Tisch. Ich werde im anderen Raum sein.“

 

Stille am anderen Ende. Ich warte, bis ich den Türgriff höre, erst dann nehme ich die Eier aus dem kochendem Wasser, lasse sie abtropfen und nehme das Brot aus dem Toaster. Gebe den Speck dazu und gehe mit meinem Teller hastig aus dem Raum, gerade als er vom Korridor in die Küche kommt. Ich setze mich auf das Sofa und stelle fest, dass ich vergessen habe mir selber eine Tasse Tee einzuschenken. Der Stuhl kratzt über den Küchenboden; John setzt sich tatsächlich hin.

 

Zuerst ist eine lange Pause und ich bemühe mich zu hören, was er tut. Dann bewegt sich der Stuhl wieder. Schritte - und er erscheint im Türrahmen. Ich schaue zu ihm auf, versteife mich selbst ein bisschen. „Ähm“, sagt John, reibt über seinen Nacken. „Du musst nicht hier draußen bleiben. Allerdings habe ich nur einen Stuhl... lass mich einfach...“, er verstummt, dann geht er zurück in die Küche und kommt wieder mit dem Stuhl und der Marmelade, was er alles am Wohnzimmertisch absetzt. Als nächstes bringt er seinen Teller, den Tee und die Butter, und setzt sich hin.

 

Ich bin begeistert. Bevor ich irgendetwas sagen kann, steht er wieder auf, und kommt mit einer Tasse zurück. Er dreht den Griff der Teekanne zu mir. „Hier“, sagt er. Es ist ein bisschen rau, ein bisschen ungeschliffen, aber es ist ein Anfang. Ich kann nichts sagen. Ich nehme die Kanne und gieße mir ein, stelle fest, dass meine Hand ein wenig zittert. (Absurd! Aber wahr.) Er schneidet in eines der pochierten Eier, mit bedachtsamer Sorgfalt, und sagt, so als ob er die Wörter zwingen muss um herauszukommen, „Danke für das Frühstück.“

 

Ich kann nicht mehr als nicken in Erwiderung, aber als seine Augen sich kurz mit meinen treffen, bemühe ich mich nicht so heftig wie sonst, meine Gefühle nicht zu zeigen. Ich versuche mich in einem ganz kleinen Lächeln. John hält meinen Blick für einen Moment, er lächelt nicht, dann senkt er seine Augen auf seinen Teller. Wir essen ohne zu sprechen. Das ist immerhin schon etwas.

 

Später, nachdem ich das Geschirr abgespült (schon wieder) habe, hole ich meinen Laptop heraus. John sitzt auf dem Sofa mit seinem, deshalb setze ich mich auf den Küchenstuhl und balanciere meinen auf den Knien. Die Zeit vergeht. Ich beschäftige mich eigentlich nur, um ihm Zeit zu geben bis er soweit ist, um mir zuzuhören. Es sind vielleicht zwei Stunden bis er schließlich wieder etwas sagt. „Ich sehe, dass du eine Tasche mitgebracht hast.“

 

Es ist kein Schärfe zu hören, nur eine Beobachtung, wenn auch eine recht spitzfindige. Er schaut zu der Tasche. „Ja“, sage ich. Scheint eigentlich relativ offensichtlich, aber er will eine Bestätigung von mir hören.

„Wie lange planst du zu bleiben?“ Jetzt ist eine leichte Missbilligung darin zu hören.

(Vorsicht ist angebracht.) Ich schaue ihn an. „Ich dachte, eventuell, bis es dir ... besser geht.“

John seufzt. „Sherlock, ich brauche kein Kindermädchen.“

Alle Beweise belegen das Gegenteil. Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge bevor mir die Worte entkommen können. „Du hast dich nicht wohl gefühlt“, antworte ich, danach strebend mich einfühlsam anzuhören. (Überwiegend klinge ich emotionslos und distanziert. Neuer Versuch.) „Ich... ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht.“

„Mir geht es gut.“

Seine Augen treffen die meinen: verschlossener Gesichtsausdruck. Kann jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. „Ich gehe nicht irgendwo anders hin“, sage ich bestimmt, dann höre ich mich hinzufügen, meine Stimme kaum vernehmbar, „niemals wieder. Ich werde dich niemals mehr verlassen.“

John schluckt hörbar. „Ich kann... Ich glaube dir nicht.“

„Ich verspreche es.“ Jetzt sind meine Augen und meine Stimme fest, unbeirrbar.

John schaut zur Seite - öffnet seinen Mund und schließt ihn wieder. Er scheint Probleme mit seiner Atmung zu haben. Dann – zu meiner Bestürzung (ich habe gedacht, dass wir ein Gespräch beginnen würden, dachte, wir würden zu guter Letzt Fortschritte machen), steht er auf, und rennt fast in sein Schlafzimmer. Die Tür schließt sich geräuschvoll hinter ihm, und ich bleibe perplex auf dem Sofa sitzen, und frage mich was ich jetzt getan habe um das zu provozieren. 

Die Stille in der Wohnung wächst und wächst, bis ich denke, dass meine Ohren dröhnend explodieren. Ich möchte am liebsten schreien. Es ist so frustrierend, und ich bin kein geduldiger Mensch. Ich kann mich nicht auf meine Emails konzentrieren, nicht solange John alleine in seinem Zimmer ist, dessen Tür wir die Chinesische Mauer zwischen uns steht. Ich bin ausgeschlossen, unwillkommen, unentschuldigt. Es ist schmerzhaft. Es ist die gleiche Leere, nur das die Kanten jetzt schärfer sind, die mich von innen heraus ausfüllt und erdrückt. 

Das ist der Raum, wo er sein sollte. Wo er immer war. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich diesen Raum nennen soll; ich habe nicht das emotionale Vokabular um es zu beschreiben. Vor John musste ich diese Sprache noch nie sprechen. Bevor jetzt. Es beginnt in etwas beinahe sichtbares zu verschmelzen, beinahe fassbar, aber es ist noch nicht ganz da, es schwebt ganz klar außerhalb des Greifbaren.

 

Nach fünfundvierzig Minuten stehe ich auf und gehe zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Lausche an der Tür. Kann seine Atemzüge hören, gedämpft und ungleichmäßig. (Weint er? Ich bin mir fast sicher. Das ist nicht akzeptabel. Verstörend.) Ich klopfe vorsichtig. „John?“

Er antwortet nicht, aber ich kann es durch die Tür spüren, dass er sich meiner Anwesenheit bewusst ist.

 

Ich warte einen Moment. „Bitte lass mich reinkommen“, sage ich, beinahe flehend. Es kommt keine Antwort. Ich versuche den Türgriff. Die Tür ist nicht zugesperrt, wahrscheinlich gibt es keinen Schlüssel, denn sonst wäre sie bestimmt abgeschlossen. Im Zimmer ist es dämmrig obwohl es erst Nachmittag ist (draußen ist es bewölkt). John liegt auf der Zudecke und auf der Seite, das Gesicht von der Tür abgewandt.

Definitiv weinend, ich kann die belegte Atmung hören, ausgelöst durch die Anschwellung seiner Nasenschleimhaut. Das bedeutet er weint schon eine ganze Zeit. Seit er das Wohnzimmer verlassen hat. Ich habe ihn dazu gebracht, ermahne ich mich selber. Fühle mich ziemlich elend, allerdings was hätte ich wirklich anders machen können? Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich mich verhalten soll. Das ist keine Situation für die ich Präzedenzfälle oder Protokolle habe, die ich nutzen könnte. Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Instinkten erlauben mein Verhalten zu bestimmen, nur dieses eine Mal.

 

Instinkt, also, treibt mich dazu meinen Atem anzuhalten, mich zum Bett zu bewegen und mich vorsichtig neben John zu platzieren alles mit einem gewissen Maß Beklommenheit. (Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben so etwas noch nie getan.) Ich lege meine Hand auf seinen Oberarm und presse meine Stirn an seinen Rücken. „Es tut mir leid“, murmle ich in seinen Pulli. „Es tut mir so leid, John. So wirklich absolut leid.“

 

Seine Atmung wird noch aufgewühlter, nicht weniger. Aber – zu meiner Überraschung – dreht er sich nicht herum, und stößt mich weg, er beginnt auch nicht zu schreien, holt nicht mal seine Waffe. Nach einer Weile sagt er, er klingt verstopft, „ich hasse dich, für das was du mit mir machst.“

 

„Ich weiß“, sage ich unbeholfen. „Es ist alles gut.“

„Überhaupt nichts ist gut, Sherlock. Nichts wird jemals wieder gut sein.“

Ich stöhne und presse mein Gesicht noch fester in die raue Wolle seines Pullovers. „John ...“ (Verliere tatsächlich - definitiv den Kampf konsequent ruhig zu bleiben, und nicht bestürzt.) Bewege meinen Arm so, dass mein kompletter Unterarm über seinem Arm hängt, umklammere ihn. „Wenn du mich einfach erklären lassen würdest, warum...“, unsicher verstumme ich. Schließlich hat er es schon mehrmals abgelehnt; ich kann keinen Grund erkennen, warum die Antwort dieses Mal ein zustimmend sein sollte.

 

Ich habe Recht. „Nein.“ Er kauert sich noch weiter in das Bettzeug, so als ob er versuchen würde damit zu verschmelzen – aber er fordert mich immer noch nicht auf zu verschwinden.

 

Ich warte und wäge meine Möglichkeiten ab. Schließlich, gekränkt durch seine standhafte Ablehnung, sage ich mit einer leisen und leicht belegten Stimme, „Willst du, dass ich gehe?“ (Ich fürchte mich davor ihn ja sagen zu hören. Instinkt, wahrscheinlich zurückführbar auf die zunehmende Furcht in meinem Bauch, treibt mich dazu mich noch näher zu an ihn zu drängen, meine ganze Vorderseite an seinen Rücken zu pressen.)

 

Zuerst kommt gar nicht, und dann geschieht ein ziemlich großes Wunder. „Nein.“

 

Erleichterung durchströmt mich in wellenförmiger Dynamik. Immense Vorsicht ist jedoch geboten, immer noch. „Okay.“ Habe keine Ahnung was das bedeutet; Zweifel zwängt sich verwirrenderweise durch meine Gedanken. (Er möchte mich nicht reden hören, aber er will auch nicht, dass ich gehe? Bedeutet es, dass alles gut ist, so wie ich gegen ihn gepresst bin? (Mag er es?) Ist er immer noch unentschlossen? Normalerweise hätte ich bis jetzt mindestens sieben verschiedene Theorien, aber das alles hier lässt mich in totaler Dunkelheit.)

 

Die Stille dehnt sich ziemlich lange aus. Wir liegen auf seinem Bett, er mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster und mit seinem Rücken zu mir. Sein Rücken bebt immer noch, ich glaube er weint noch immer vor sich hin, privat, in einer Weise, die speziell bedeutet, dass ich keinen Kommentar dazu abgeben soll, oder die Erlaubnis habe daran teilzuhaben um es zu verstehen – aber er hat nicht versucht mich zum Verlassen zu bewegen.

Daran halte ich mich fest während ich daliege, meinen Arm nicht ganz um ihn geschlungen. Frage mich was passieren würde, wenn ich das versuchen würde? Fast unmerklich bewege ich meinen Daumen auf seinem Oberarm vor und zurück. Die wirklich minimalste Form einer körperlichen Zärtlichkeit.

 

„Warum also?“ 

Seine Stimme schreckt mich aus meiner Gedankenversunkenheit, ein Hoffnungsschimmer flackert um meine äußere Wahrnehmung. Ich nehme mir einen Augenblick, um meine Wortwahl zu überlegen, versuche es kurz und präzise zusammenzufassen (jetzt seine Geduld zu testen wäre nicht klug realisiere ich). 

„Es waren Scharfschützen da. Drei. Einer für dich, einer für Mrs. Hudson, und einer für Lestrade. Die zwei einzigen Möglichkeiten, um diese Typen dazu zu bringen ihren Mordbefehl nicht auszuführen, wäre gewesen, wenn Moriaty den Auftrag abgesagt hätte, oder wenn sie mich springen gesehen hätten. Moriaty erschoss sich, darum hatte keine andere Wahl. Du warst nicht vorgesehen da zu sein, aber nachdem du da warst, musste ich es so gestalten, dass du es glauben würdest. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit um dich in Sicherheit zu halten. 

Molly und das Obdachlosen-Netzwerk haben mir geholfen, und danach suchte ich die Killer, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nach Moriaty´s Tod ihren Auftrag nicht doch erfüllen würden, als Rache für Moriaty. Ich hatte gedacht, dass sie eventuell mich dafür beschuldigen würden. Ich konnte dieses Risiko nicht eingehen, John. Aber es dauerte viel, viel länger, als ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Ich hatte gehofft ... nun ja, es war unrealistisch, aber ich hoffte, das es nicht länger als ein paar Wochen dauern würde. In der Tat, brauchte ich drei Jahre. Es tut mir leid, John. Ich ... ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es so ... so schwierig für dich wäre. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angelogen habe.“

 

Er sagt für eine lange Zeit überhaupt nichts, aber er denkt so laut, dass ich die Synapsen in seinem Gehirn zusammenschnappen hören kann, verändern, umorganisieren. „Und der Anruf wegen Mrs. Hudson - das warst du. Ich wusste es.“

„Ja. Ich wollte nicht, dass du zusehen musstest. Aber du kennst mich zu gut; du hast gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und kamst viel zu früh wieder zurück.“

 

„Nicht früh genug“, sagt John, in seiner Stimme und seinen verkrampften Schultern ist seine Verbitterung erkennbar. „Ich habe gedacht, dass ich dich hätte stoppen können müssen. Ich dachte, wenn ich einfach die richtigen Dinge gesagt hätte, mehr unterstützend gewesen wäre oder sowas, dann hätte ich dich überzeugen können, dass ich die Lügen die Moriaty über dich verbreitet hat niemals glauben würde. Ich dachte, wenn es mir gelungen wäre dich zu überzeugen das den Leuten etwas an dir liegt, dass dir diese Leute beistehen würden, und dass du deshalb erkannt haben würdest, das du weiterleben kannst, egal was auch passiert. Ich habe mit dem diesem Wissen über drei Jahre gelebt, gedacht, dass ich mich nicht genug gekümmert habe, dass ich es dir gesagt haben sollte, dass du mir etwas bedeutest. Tatsächlich aber nannte ich dich eine Maschine, und bin gegangen, obwohl ich es eigentlich besser gewusst haben müsste.“ 

 

„John!“ Ich bin geschockt deswegen, geschockt, dass er sich, der beste von allen, möglicherweise selber beschuldigt hat. Ich möchte das nicht glauben, aber ich tue es. Das erklärt – das alles. Warum er so am Ende ist.

„Oh, Gott. Nein. Niemals, John. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du dich um mich kümmerst, dass ich dir etwas bedeute. Besonders weil du es insgesamt so schwer gemacht hast dich davon überzeugen zu lassen, dass ich ein Betrüger bin – gerade deshalb habe ich es gewusst. Und ich konnte es nicht einfach zulassen, dass dich irgend so einen psychotischen Hund von Moriaty vom Bürgersteig gefegt hätte. Ich konnte sie nicht an dich herankommen lassen. Und ich ... ich kann nicht ohne dich. Mein Freund. Mein du.“ Und jetzt tue ich es, lege meinen Arm um ihn, und ziehe ihn näher an mich heran, fühle plötzlich, unerklärlich und heftig ... irgendetwas. Irgendetwas sehr intensives.

 

John sagt etwas, was sich wie mein Name anhört, halb verschluckt durch ein ersticktes Schluchzen und wirft sich herum, um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Seine Augen sind dunkel und feucht, die Wangen von Tränen überzogen. „Du hast das gewusst?“, verlangt er zu wissen, seinen Mund zusammenpressend, sein Kinn bebend. „Du hast gewusst, dass ich mich sorge - wie ich fühle – und trotzdem bist du gesprungen?“

 

Er schien den Zusammenhang nicht ganz zu begreifen. „Offensichtlich“, sage ich, aber ohne Spitzzüngigkeit. „John...“

„Du hast es gewusst, und trotzdem hast du mich die ganze Zeit glauben lassen, dass du tot bist – während du unterwegs ...“ Er stoppt, würgt an den Worten. 

Ich habe meinen Arm bis jetzt nicht bewegt, habe ihn auf seiner Seite liegen gelassen. Es beginnt sich ein bisschen komisch anzufühlen, jetzt wenn er mich anschaut. (Möchte ihn lieber wegziehen, mich in mich selber zurückziehen.)  
„Unterwegs, um dein Leben zu retten“, sage ich nun wieder steif. „Ich hatte auch nicht die beste Zeit, während ich das tat, wenn es dich tröstet. Ich wollte dich nie verlassen, weißt du.“

„Ist das dazu gedacht, mir auf deine Art zu sagen, dass dir auch etwas an mir liegt?“, will John wissen. Ein misstrauischer Tonfall untermalt mit Ungläubigkeit seine Worte.

Ich öffne meinen Mund, erkenne, dass ich nicht weiß was ich sagen soll, und mache ihn deshalb wieder zu. Dann – „Ja, ich glaube das ist es“, sage ich.

„Wie?“, verlangt er. „Wie meinst du das?“

 

(Das ist präzise die Situation zu der mir der Wortschatz fehlt, um es zu beschreiben. Ich verabscheue dieses hilflose, unterentwickelte Gefühl. Allerdings ist es mir klar, wenn ich diese Frage nicht beantworten würde, wäre das an diesem Punkt verheerend. Alles hängt davon ab, was ich als nächstes sage.)

Ich gebe vor zu atmen, um einige Worte zu finden, die ich ihm als Beweis anbieten kann.

„Du bist ... alles“, sage ich unbeholfen. „Ohne dich ist alles nichts Wert. Ich will dich immer. Ich will alles mit dir machen.“ Ich bin linkisch, mache ein totales Durcheinander daraus. „In der Arbeit, Zuhause – ich möchte mit dir essen, mit dir zusammen im Wohnzimmer sitzen dir im Winter beim Anzünden des Kamins zuschauen. All das. Alles ist langweilig und bedeutungslos ohne dich.“ 

Letztendlich verstumme ich, mir fallen keine von diesen hirnverbrannten, dümmlichen Sachen mehr ein. Keine, welche diesem Ausgehöhltsein, diesem scharfkantige Platz in meiner Brust von John-Abwesenheit gerecht werden könnten. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst noch sagen könnte, etwas, was nicht noch blödsinniger ist, als das, was ich zuvor schon gesagt habe.

 

John starrt mich für eine ganze Weile einfach nur an, die Atmosphäre ist aufgeladen. (Möchte eigentlich ziemlich dringend meinen Arm zurückziehen, habe aber irgendwie Angst mich zu bewegen.) Und dann, stürzt er sich auf mich. Es ist ein chaotischer, peinlich - wie - die - Hölle Kuss, zu heftig und zu unerwartet, um etwas anderes als nicht erschreckend zu sein (und ich bin ganz schön erschrocken darüber), aber es ist vorbei, bevor ich überhaupt eine Chance habe, um mit irgendetwas anderem außer Schock, zu reagieren. Meine Augen sind weit offen, Atmung und Herzschlag signifikant erhöht. 

John starrt mich an. „Hast du das Ganze so gemeint? Das ich alles für dich bin?“ 

„Natürlich habe ich es so gemeint“, antworte ich unsicher, lecke verlegen über meine Lippen.

„Dann küss zurück, du Arschloch.“

 

Er kommt wieder näher, ein bisschen weniger heftig, aber nicht weniger beharrlich, und dieses Mal reagiere ich instinktiv, ohne bewussten Vorgedanken darüber. Sein Mund ist fordernd, und ich passe mich stillschweigend an, um ihn zu besänftigen. (Konnte es wirklich nicht voraussehen, dass das so laufen würde ...., aber es ist nicht unwillkommen.)

Seine Lippen schließen sich um meine Unterlippe, fest genug, dass es plötzlich und zwar ziemlich intensiv erfreulich ist, und als sich seine Zunge in meinen Mund schiebt, ertappe ich mich dabei, zu denken, nein, überhaupt nicht unwillkommen. Meine Zunge macht einen Vorstoß in Eigenregie, vorsichtig berührt sie seine, und die prinzipielle Art des Kusses hört auf so drastisch zu sein, so, als ob John registriert hat, dass ich deswegen nicht verschwinden würde.

Ich kann es gar nicht richtig erklären, aber unsere Lippen verschmelzen miteinander und plötzlich ist er viel näher bei mir, einen Arm über meinen Rücken geschlungen, genauso wie sich mein Arm wie von selbst über seinen Rücken drängt. (Sollte ich das ablehnen? Sollte ich regelrecht abschreckend sein, oder schlimmer noch, es für einen Augenblick von Nettigkeit tolerieren und dann höflich und bestimmt zu meiner verheiratet - mit - meiner - Arbeit - Einstellung zurückkehren? Es hat damals am ersten Abend funktioniert, er hat das Thema niemals wieder angeschnitten.

Bis zu diesem Tag war ich mir nicht sicher ob er es de facto vorgeschlagen hat, denn er erwähnte es ganz bestimmt nicht mehr und schien schnell genug ganz normal weiterzumachen. War das nur geschauspielert? Oder – die Wahrheit dieses Gedanken klingt sogar durch, wenn ich nur daran denke – war es ein langsam sich bildendes Körnchen von Irgendetwas, das sich nie vollkommen entwickelte, materialisierte, irgendetwas, das immer schon als Möglichkeit da war, sich aber nie realisierte? Ja. Genauso, wie es augenscheinlich auch für mich war.)

 

Egal wie es auch ist, ich ziehe mich auf keinen Fall zurück. Mit dieser unabänderlichen Tatsache konfrontiert, informiert mich die andere Hälfte meines Gehirns schließlich leise, dass ich es nicht nur anerkenne, sondern dass ich es sogar ziemlich genieße. (Dachte, dass ich solche Sachen nicht mache. Dem gegenüber, ich habe auch gedachte, dass Mitbewohner nicht mein Ding wären, bis zu dem Tag als ich John traf. Er hat alles verändert, so wie eine unbekannte chemische Substanz die alle bekannten Auflösungen umgestaltet, neue Verbindungen formt, solche die vorher als unmöglich angesehen wurden, eine zusätzliche Option, die kein Molekül an seiner originellen Stelle lässt.)

Er bewegt seine Hände auf meinem Rücken auf und ab und als ich meine Augen aufmache (war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich sie geschlossen hatte; ist das so etwas wie ein primitiver biologischer Trieb? Warum?), sehe ich, dass seine Stirn gerunzelt ist mit einer Art von intensivem Ausdruck, den ich nicht identifizieren kann. (Sentimentalität. Nein: Sentimentalität ist banal, witzlos. Es ist all das, was ich gerade zusammengefasst habe; er ist alles. Und ich will das alles.) 

Letztendlich lässt er meinen Mund los, meine Lippen fühlen sich ausgesprochen gequetscht an, was mich aber irgendwie nicht im Geringsten interessiert. Er öffnet seine Augen, und seinen Mund, atmet heftig. Er schaut fast so, als ob er nicht weiß was er sagen soll. (Und um es frei herauszusagen, ich weiß es auch nicht. Neues Gebiet, dies alles.) Sein Gesicht arbeitet, versucht Worte zu finden. „War – war es schon immer so wie jetzt?“, fragt er, er klingt etwas benommen. (Komisch, schließlich war er es, der sich auf mich gestürzt hat.)

 

Die Unsicherheit lässt mich ein bisschen scharf fragen. „Wie was?“

Er zuckt kurz. „Wie das, mit uns. Ich dachte, ich. ..“

Er redet nicht weiter, beißt sich auf seine Lippe und schaut ziemlich unsicher für einen Mann, der einfach meinen Mund in Besitz genommen hat, so als ob er ihm gehören würde.

„Du hast gedacht, dass du der einzige bist, der so...“ Jetzt bin ich es, der nicht mehr weiter spricht.

„Der so etwas wie das fühlt“, sagt John leise. Er berührt mein Gesicht. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, du absoluter Blödmann. Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Schon viel früher?“

(Weil ich es selber nicht genau gewusst habe? Das kann ich nicht sagen. Das würde alles zerstören.) „Ich weiß es nicht“, sage ich deshalb. „Aber du – ist es das, was du wolltest?“

Er nickt. „Ich habe es auch nicht ganz realisiert. Manchmal, dachte ich, ... aber es war nie ... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich bin immer noch sauer mit dir, weißt du.“

„Ja.“ Das weiß ich definitiv. „Es ist absolut gerechtfertigt.“

Er macht einen leicht aufgebrachten Ton. „Wie lange wärst du geblieben? Du hast eine Tasche mitgebracht. Wie lange würdest du gewartet haben, bis ich wieder mit dir zu reden angefangen hätte?“

Ich lächle. „Lange genug um einen zweiten Stuhl zu kaufen.“

Ein Hauch wirklicher Zuneigung legt sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass ich einen Wettbewerb mit dir in Bezug auf unser Durchhaltevermögen nie gewinnen könnte.“

„John“, sage ich ziemlich ernsthaft, seine neugefundene Unbeschwertheit ignorierend. „Ich war besorgt um dich. Ich bin dir für die letzten zwei Wochen und zwei Tage gefolgt. Ich... ich musste wissen, ob es dir gut geht.“

Er starrt mich an. „Zwei Wochen? Warum hast du nicht schon früher mit mir gesprochen?“

„Weil ich... ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du so beieinander bist, wie du warst“, sage ich, recht undeutlich. „Es war beunruhigend. Ich wusste nicht wie ich auf dich zugehen sollte.“

Nun schaut er missbilligend. „Das heißt, dass du nur etwas zu mir gesagt hast, weil du dir eingebildet hast, dass ich wie Scheiße aussehe?“

„Du hast scheiße ausgeschaut. Und nein. Du weißt, es war nicht deswegen.“ Ich kann fühlen, wie sich widerspenstigen Züge über mein Gesicht ziehen, sich in den Falten meines Nasenrückens festsetzen. Warum muss er immer vorsätzlich so begriffsstutzig sein, und mich zwingen Dinge so deutlich aus sprechen zu müssen?

„Also dann, warum?“

Er lässt es mich sagen. Ich weiß nicht einmal was es ist. Deshalb wähle ich etwas, von dem ich denke, dass es ihn freut. Gott weiß, dass ich relativ wenig in letzter Zeit getan habe, das ihn gefreut hat. „Weil ich dich vermisst habe. Weil ich mit dir sein wollte. Weil ich immer mit dir sein will.“ Als die Worte meinen Mund verlassen, dämmert es mir, wie auch immer, dass nichts davon geheuchelt ist. Es ist die komplette Wahrheit. 

 

John betrachtet meinen Gesichtsausdruck ausgesprochen intensiv, schaut nach irgendeiner Spur von Simulation (er kennt meine Methoden ziemlich genau, und nach all dem - es ist gerechtfertigt). Offenbar findet er nichts, was ihm nicht gefällt, denn er lächelt.  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ihn nach meiner Rückkehr lächeln sehe, und es ist – wie ein Herzstillstand. Erdbeben. Überwältigend. (Oh Gott, ich zerfalle doch nicht, nicht wahr?) Er lehnt sich rüber und küsst mich bevor irgendetwas schrecklich Emotionales mit mir passiert und ich lasse mich, heimlich erleichtert, hineinsinken. Es dauert eine ganze Zeit, nicht dass ich mich beschweren würde. Als er wieder von mir ablässt (obwohl seine Finger immer noch in den Haaren in meinem Nacken versunken sind) fährt er mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen und sagt, kaum hörbar, „Du willst mich wirklich? So wie ... das? Nicht einfach nur als Kumpel?“

Ich kann nur nicken; ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich im Moment dazu in der Lage bin um etwas zu sagen.

„Bist du sicher?“ John schaut als ob er selber Bedenken hätte, und gleichzeitig jedoch so unbeirrt hoffnungsvoll, so, dass ich meine Sprache wieder zur vollen Funktion zwinge.

„Ja“, sage ich entschieden. „Ich will das wirklich. Dich. Ich will dich.“

 

„Dann, verdammt noch mal, sollst du mich auch haben“, sagt John rau, und bevor ich etwas dazu sagen kann, ist sein Mund wieder auf meinen, genauso rau wie seine Stimme. Seine Hände zerren an meinen Kleidern, ziehen mein Hemd aus meiner Hose, berühren meine entblößte, nackte Haut. Das schickt einen Ansturm von Begehren durch meinen Körper, so kräftig, dass ich zum Atmen aufhöre, und plötzlich weiß ich mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass ich alles mit ihm tun möchte, alles was es gibt, alles was zwei Leute miteinander und füreinander tun können. 

Es ist ziemlich lange her, seit ich etwas wie dieses getan habe – seit meinen Universitätstagen, um präzise zu sein – und ich vermute, dass ich erheblich weniger Wissen in diesem Bereich habe als er, deshalb gestehe ich ihm die Führung zu. Da ist eine Aktivität in meiner Hose, von der ich beinahe schon vergessen habe, das so etwas passieren kann, verbunden mit dem Verlangen ihm noch viel, viel näher zu sein.

 

Soll ich ihm das erkennen lassen? Ja, ich denke schon. Ich zwänge mein Knie zwischen seine Knie, und meinen Oberschenkel zwischen seine (unruhigen) Beine, bewege ihn aufwärts in Richtung seines Beckens. Der Kontakt beweist, dass ich nicht alleine in meinem Zustand bin. Meine Bewegung scheint ihn von irgendetwas überzeugt zu haben; John knurrt und stößt mich auf meinen Rücken, hält mich mit seinen Armen und Hüften unten. Ich kann ihn durch unsere Kleidung spüren. Er trägt einen von seinen vielen schrecklichen Pullis die er besitzt und ich zerre ihn von ihm, ziehe ihn über seinen Kopf mit wahrscheinlich weniger Behutsamkeit als ich zum Einsatz bringen sollte.

Er beschwert sich nicht; sein Mund verwüstet meinen, sein Körper drängt sich nach unten gegen meinen, und es fühlt sich in jeder Weise wie ein Wunder an. Das ich dazu in der Lage bin dies zu fühlen, sowohl körperlich als auch andererseits, die Höhle in meiner Brust füllt sich langsam mit einem Ozean von John und soviel Gefühlen, das ich darin ertrinken könnte, dass John das tatsächlich auch wollte – das er mir soweit vergeben hatte um mir das zu geben, das mit ihm tun zu dürfen. Ich vermute ich wusste das irgendwie, irgendwo schon lange. Von dem Moment an, an dem ich mein Gesicht in seinen Pulli gepresst habe, hier auf dem Bett, musste ich gewusst haben, dass ich das wollte.

 

Seine schmalen, kräftigen, geschickten Hände kämpfen mit dem Reißverschluss meiner Hose und meine Erwartung ist jetzt mehr ungeduldig als vorsichtig zögernd. Ich lenke mich selber ab, indem ich seine Hose bis zu seinen Oberschenkel runter schiebe und mich selber anhebe, um ihm dasselbe bei mir tun zu lassen, endlich. Wir berühren uns nun durch unsere Unterwäsche und die Sensation nur von dem, nicht mal Haut auf Haut, erzeugt schon soviel erfreuliche Erwiderung von meinem Körper, dass ich schon halb befürchte wie eine nicht perfekt geöffnete Flasche Champagner zu explodieren. 

John verlagert sein Gewicht auf einen Arm, aber der Rest von ihm liegt immer noch schwer auf mir, schwer in einer Art und Weise, von der ich nicht gewusst habe, dass ich das ersehne. Es ist süß und es fühlt sich auch irgendwie vertraut an. Er ist so quälend vertraut, der Geruch seiner Haut, seine Haare, jeder Teil seines Gesichtes und seines Körpers. Ich kenne alles – alles außer dem Teil von ihm der hart gegen mich stößt. 

„Bitte“, höre ich mich selber sagen, zu beschäftigt um mich darum zu kümmern wie bedürftig sich das anhört. „Bring das aus dem Weg. Ich möchte ...“

 

John hört auf sich zu bewegen, senkt seinen Mund zu meinen. Ich denke, dass er dabei ist mich wieder zu küssen, aber er stoppt ein paar Millimeter darüber. „Was möchtest du?“, fragt er, seine Stimme tief und gefährlich und verführerisch wie die Hölle. Ich beuge mich nach oben für einen Kuss, aber er zieht sich zurück, hartnäckig auf eine Antwort wartend.

Meine Stimme ist belegt, und fast schon wimmernd. „Ich will dich anfassen. Ohne ...“ Ich kralle mich an seiner Unterhose fest, versuche sie über seinen Hintern zu streifen.

 

„Ja. Oh Gott, ja“, stöhnt John und lässt mich letztendlich auch wieder seinen Mund in Besitz nehmen, während sich vier Hände mit dem im Weg stehenden Material abmühen. Endlich berühren wir uns, sein Penis vibriert und presst sich gegen meinen, es ist egal, das meine Unterwäsche sich unkomfortabel um meinen Körper schlingt, an meiner Rückseite nicht mal ganz nach unten geschoben, der Gummi sich straff unter meinen Hoden durch zieht, und er stößt gegen mich. Dankbarerweise vermeidet er dies alles zu erläutern, leise stöhnende Geräusche und heftige Atemzüge kommen aus seinem Mund und drängen sich gegen meinen als wir uns gegenseitig aneinander reiben.

Ich will alles mit ihm machen – ich will ihn berühren mit meinen Händen und meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge, ich will in ihm sein, will seine Finger und seine Zunge und seinen Penis in mir spüren, in allen sich vorstellbaren Möglichkeiten. Im Moment ist das ausreichend genug, glaube ich, denn alle meine Gedankengänge werden auf einmal ziemlich unzusammenhängend, mit dem Verlangen nach Erlösung, alles verkrampft sich an in mir während wir uns gegenseitig aneinander reiben. John´s Atemzüge nehmen zu (Erleichterung; ich bin kurz vorm Kommen und ich würde es hassen es viel früher als er zu tun). 

 

„Ja, komm, mach schon“, murmle ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne, meine Finger pressen sich in seinen Hintern um ihn so hart wie möglich gegen mich zu drücken. Es klappt; John keucht, Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen, als ob er Schmerzen hätte und dann verkrampft er sich gegen mich, heiße Flüssigkeit auf meiner Haut. Die Geräusche die er macht als er kommt sind so qualvoll erregend, dass ich ihm nicht zwei Sekunden später folge, in einem langen, wortlosen Atemzug höre ich meine Stimme in meiner Kehle ächzen. Seine Muskeln erschlaffen, der Arm der ihn aufrecht gehalten, und sein Gewicht gestützt hat, gibt nach, und er lässt sich auf mich sinken, sein Gesicht in meine Schulter vergrabend.

 

„Gott, Sherlock.“ John klingt gefühlsbetont, beinahe so, als ob er den Tränen schon wieder nahe ist. Seine Hand tastet blind herum, berührt mein Gesicht, meinen Mund.

Ich atme heftig, schließe meine Lippen über seinen Fingern. Zu verausgabt und zu gerührt um irgendetwas zu sagen. Einige Minuten gehen so vorüber, und alles was ich denken kann, ist wie froh ich bin, dass er sich entschieden hat das zu tun, und wie sehr ich wünsche, dass wir das schon Jahre zuvor gemacht hätten. Wie nahe ich dran war dies endgültig und unwiederbringlich zu verlieren. Das Schema ist komplett verschmolzen, aber ich denke dass ich weiß jetzt wie man es nennt. Andererseits braucht es keinen Namen. Es ist das alles. Mit John. „Ich werde dich niemals wieder verlassen“, sage ich letztendlich noch ein Mal, breche die diffuse, anhaltende Stille, die sich um uns gelegt hat.

 

John hebt seinen Kopf von meiner Schulter und schaut auf mich herab. „Und wenn du es tust, werde ich dich höchstpersönlich zur Strecke bringen“, sagt er nüchtern. „Das ist mir ernst, Sherlock. Verlass mich nie wieder. Ich verstehe, oder ich beginne zu – aber ehrlich. Verlass mich niemals wieder.“

„Du hast mein Wort“, sage ich, und er küsst mich. Und küsst mich nochmal, und nochmal. (Definitiv überwältigt von diesen Gefühlen, aber irgendwie schien alles in Ordnung.)

Nach einer Weile zieht John sich zurück. „Du hasst diese Wohnung, nicht wahr?“, fragt er. (Kein Nutzen um Ausflüchte zu machen, und wenig überzeugend um so zu tun.) „Ja. Sie ist schrecklich.“

„Dann sei froh, dass du noch nicht ausgepackt hast.“ John rollt sich von mir weg, und bevor ich dagegen protestieren kann, hält er mir seine Hand entgegen um mich in die Höhe zu ziehen. Nachdem ich stehe, küsst er mich wieder, noch bevor einer von uns seine Kleidung wieder einigermaßen passabel hergerichtet hat. „Ich weiß nicht, und es kümmert mich auch nicht wo du jetzt wohnst, aber bring mich dort hin.“

Ich beuge mich nach vorne und berühre mit meinen Lippen seine Stirn. Ich hatte noch keine Chance ihm zu erzählen, dass Mycroft Baker Street für mich – für uns - freigehalten hat. „Ja“, murmle ich, die Lippen immer noch gegen sein Gesicht gedrückt. „Lass uns heimgehen.“

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke an SilentAuror für diese wunderschöne Geschichte! So hätte ich mir TEH durchaus auch vorstellen könnten 


End file.
